Reunited in Vegas
by ewhitlock
Summary: Bella has never forgot her first friends Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen. What happens 12 years later when they bump into each other again in Vegas? Pairing Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett, and Tanya/Jake
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

BPOV

Today I finally graduated from the University of Washington with a Bachelor's degree in early education and a minor in business. My hope is to one day be able to open my own day care but for now I've been offered a teaching job at the elementary school in Forks where I lived since I was fourteen.

Let me tell you a little about myself before I go on. My name is Isabella Marie Swan but everyone has always called me Bella. I'm 5'2 very petite, I have long mahogany brown hair and brown eyes the color of chocolate. My parents had only been 16 when I was born. My mother wanted to give me up for adoption but my dad couldn't stand the idea of having a child somewhere in the world where he'd never know them. My mother's parents were all for her giving me up but my gran and gramps were also against the idea. Two days after I was born my dad Charlie came to the hospital to visit me and my mother only to find that her parents had signed her out of the hospital the night before and left legal papers signing away all her rights as a parent. After that my gran and gramps helped take care of me while my dad finished high school. My gramps passed away during my dads senior year of hospital and left just my gran to help my dad raise me. When my dad finished high school she fully supported his decision for him to go into the army so that he would be able to support his family even though my gran came from a wealthy family and he had a huge trust fund he could have used to support us. Some people would say my dad was crazy for joining the army when he had a several million dollar trust fund but he had grown up seeing my gramps working a job he loved. My gramps had owned and operated a logging company in Forks until he finally sold it when he retired. So my dad had decided to follow in his foot steps and show me that you should always work hard no matter how much money you have.

When I was four my dad had been transferred to Fort Hood military base in Killeen, TX where he was a MP (military police). Since my gran was worried about us trying to get by on our own she decided to rent out her house and moved with us to help my dad take care of me. Fort Hood is where I met my first real friend Alice Cullen. Her family moved in next door to us. Her father was a doctor in the army and her mother was a stay at home mom who took care of her and her two twin brothers Edward and Emmett who were 6. Even at four Alice was shorter then I was and my gran said she would be petite like her mother Esme. Alice had dark brown hair that she liked to wear short because she said she didn't like having to get the tangles brushed out. She had blue eyes like her dad. Of course at four I had no clue what petite was and when I told Alice what gran had said she'd run home crying because she thought it was something bad.

Flashback – Bella / Alice 4yrs old

"My gran says you petite like your mommy." I told Alice as we sat in my sand box playing with my toys.

"What petite?" She asked as she stopped playing.

I shrugged because I honestly didn't know what it was. Alice dropped her shovel and her lip started to quiver before she jumped up running through the gate in the fence that separated our houses. As soon as Alice was gone I ran into the house and hid in my dad's closet under his clothes and laundry basket because I thought I would get in trouble for making Alice cry. My gran had been in the basement doing laundry and didn't know that I had come in so when she'd come up and looked out the window in the back yard to check on us and neither of us was there she got scared and went to see if we'd gone to Alice's house without telling her. When She found out from Esme that I wasn't there she had come back home and looked around for me, I guess she hadn't thought to look in my dads closet because there was no reason I would be in there. I had fallen asleep under the clothes and basket and never heard her calling for me. When neither gran nor Esme could find me they called my dad home from work. While the other MP's along with Alice's dad Carlisle drove around the base looking for me my dad had started searching the house. When I heard my dad yelling for me as he got closer to his room I started crying because I knew I was in trouble. My dad had heard my muffled cries and found me moments later.

"Bella!" Dad called as he dropped to the floor and pulled me into his arms hugging me. "You scared me so bad I thought someone took you away why were you in the closet hiding?"

I sniffled and buried my face in his neck. "I didn't want to get in trouble for being bad." I said.

He sat back with his back against the bed and stroked my hair. "Why would you think you were in trouble baby?"

I bit my lip as I looked up at him. "I made Alice cry. I told her that gran said she was petite like her mommy and she got sad and ran home." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and looked up at him. "Am I in trouble?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Petite isn't something bad baby. It just means that she's going to be shorter and thin when she gets older like her mom is. Did you ever notice that Ms. Esme is smaller then some of the other mommies?"

I nodded my head as I snuggled into his chest.

"Well that's because she's petite. It's not anything bad." He kissed my head and sighed. "Now you're not in trouble for that but you are in trouble for hiding like you did. You made everyone worry that something happened to you. I think that you need to apologize to gran and Ms. Esme because you had them very worried. You also need to apologize to Dr. Carlisle because when he heard you were missing he left work early to help look for you." He tapped my nose with his finger. "From now on I don't care if you are in trouble you are not to hide okay?"

I nodded my head as he stood up and carried me over to Alice's house where everyone was waiting to hear whether the MP's found me. When we came into the house everyone was relieved that I was okay and I apologized to them for scaring them and for making Alice cry.

End Flashback

Alice and I were joined at the hip everyday after that and even when we started school. Luckily the classes were small enough that Alice and I were always in the same class. Since Edward and Emmett were older then we were they both looked out for us even though the other kids teased them for it. Edward was the most beautiful boy ever he had an odd reddish brown hair that my gran said was bronze, it was always sticking up all over even after he brushed it. He had my favorite colored eyes emerald green. The other kids at recess always laughed at me because I sometimes would fall because I was to busy staring at Edward even after Emmett would yell at them for being mean to me. Emmett was clearly going to be really big when he got older. He was already taller and bigger then the other kids and when he told them to leave me alone they listened at least when he was around. By the time Alice and I were nine Edward and Emmett had their own friends and didn't always play with us at school. They said they were too old to play on the playground. Since they had started to hang out with their friends at recess the other kids started to openly pick on me. Victoria and Riley Biers were the worst.

Flahsback – 9 yrs old

"Hey Riley you know why Bella doesn't have a mommy?" Victoria asked.

Riley grinned and shook his head as both he and Victoria circled around Alice and I while a group of kids watched on.

"Because she's so clumsy." She said before pushing me on the cement.

Alice started yelling at her while the other kids laughed at me. Emmett and Edward who heard their sister yelling turned to see what was going on. When Edward saw he fisted his hands and stomped over to us and pushed Riley away from me.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" He yelled before punching Riley in the nose.

I blinked as I watched him being taken inside by a teacher. I couldn't believe Edward Cullen had said I was his girlfriend. I knew the other kids held hands and called themselves boyfriend and girlfriend so did that mean that Edward wanted to hold my hand?

End flashback

Edward and I never held hands but he and Emmett did start hanging out with us again. The four of us were always together until the fateful day at the age of ten when Dr. Carlisle came home and told them that he was being transferred to another base. They weren't sure yet which base he was going to yet so he and the family were supposed to go to Washington D.C. and would be told from there where he was needed. I was heart broke when my dad and Alice's mom and dad sat me down and told me they had to move. I was so sad that I locked myself in my room and refused to eat dinner. A week later the moving trucks were packed up and Alice was leaving.

Flashback – 10 yrs old (2001)

Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I stood in front of their parent's car. The four of us were all in embracing each other in a huge hug for a second before we finally broke apart.

Edward hugged me again before kissing my cheek. He handed me the book that we had been reading together Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. "I'll write to you once I finish the book and you can let me know what you think of the book when you write back." He grinned before he got into the car.

Emmett hugged me and kissed my cheek before giving me his favorite baseball cap. "I'll miss you belly." He climbed into the car next to Edward.

Alice wiped tears from her cheeks and grinned. "I promise I'll write as soon as we get to our new house wherever it is." She hugged me before getting into the car too.

Alice and I had made friendship bracelets for each other and promised to always be sisters the night before when she spent the night. I had given Edward and Emmett their presents the night before when they came for dinner at our house with their mom and dad. My dad had helped me pick out a baseball card that Emmett had been looking for. My dad had taken me to a collector and lent me the money to get the card and then he'd take it out of my allowance a little at a time. For Edward I'd got a book of music that he'd be able to play on the piano. My gran had helped me pick out a painting to give to Esme and Carlisle who had become like my mom and other dad. Esme and Carlisle had given my dad a gift card for me get some new books since that was favorite thing to do when I couldn't play with Alice, Emmett, or Edward.

"Be good for your dad." Carlisle said before kissing my forehead and giving me a hug.

"Be good and we'll try to work something out with your daddy to try to get together next summer." Esme said before hugging and kissing my cheek. "I love you."

I nodded and hugged my dad while they pulled away.

End Flashback

That was the last time I ever saw them. A week later my dad was promoted and we were transferred to Fort Lewis which is about 9 miles away from Tacoma, Washington. We lived there until I was fourteen and then my dad at the age of 32 decided that he was done with the military and decided not to reenlist. Since we were in Washington my gran and dad decided that we would move back to Forks because they had offered him a job as the Chief of Police because of all his experience he had as a MP. Gran moved back into her 2 bedroom house and dad ended up buying the house 2 doors down and had it completely renovated. Next door to us lived Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rosalie was the same age as me and Jasper was 2 years older than us. Rosalie at the age of 14 was already taller than any girl I'd ever seen. She had blue eyes and long blond hair. She looked like a model. Her brother was already 6'0 and had a well toned muscular body at the age of 16. He had blue eyes and blond hair as well however his hair was a little darker then Rose's. Like his sister he was beautiful if you can call a guy that word. He was no Edward Cullen but he still made m heart beat a little faster whenever I saw him. Across the street from us lived Tanya Denali who was the same age as Rose and I. Tanya was just a little shorter then Rose with long strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. My dad quickly resumed his friend ship with Billy Black who he'd grown up with. Billy and his son Jake lived on the reservation nearby. Jake was the same age as Jasper and was already 6'2 and very muscular. Jake wore his black hair short and like me had dark brown eyes. The five of us have been best friends since we met. Tanya and Jake started dating when she turned fifteen and have been engaged for the last two years. Rose dated a jerk named Royce King off and on through high school until my dad arrested him for robbery and assault charges when Rose was a senior in high school. For me the only guy I've ever tried dating was Jasper. We dated my freshman and sophomore year but never got past kissing and holding hands. Really we were just best friends who held hands and occasionally kissed. Jasper did take me to my senior prom when I said there wasn't anyone at school that I would even consider going with. Jasper and Jake had already gone off to the University of Washington so they had both come back home just to take me and Tanya to the dance. Jasper's friend Peter had taken Rose but nothing ever blossomed between them. Peter had ended up a month later meeting his fiancée Charlotte.

After high school Rose, Tanya, and I all got accepted to the University of Washington. Rose had decided to major in business, Tanya decided on nursing, and I had decided to major in early education and minor in business. Jasper had already completed 2 years towards his bachelors in History and Jake was 2 years away from getting his bachelors in business. My dad and gran were thrilled that we all had decided to go to college. Over the years my dad had adopted all of my friends and treated them like they were his own. Rose practically lived with us after Jasper went to college and Tanya had moved in when she was 17 because her parents had decided that they wanted to go back to Italy and since she was 17 she could get a job and take care of herself. My dad was pissed to say the least and filed charges against her parents for abandoning a still minor who was not emancipated. Since she was already 17 children's services granted my dad permission to become her guardian until she was 18. When Tanya got accepted to UW she had problems because financial aid wanted information on her parent's income. Since they had taken off and no one knew where they went my father tried to explain to them that they weren't part of her life. They made him and gran so mad that they decided to just pay for our education along with Rose's. My father also went as far as to pay off Jake and Jasper's student loans and finished paying for their schooling. Over the years gran and dad had been investing their money and several millions had grown and grown. You'd never guess that my family was rich because we didn't flaunt it. My dad did put his foot down when I said he could just buy me a used car when the girls and I moved to Seattle to go to college. My dad said there was no way he was going to be worrying about us being stranded somewhere because we had a used car that we had no way of knowing if it would continue to run. Dad ended up buying a 2009 Nissan Rogue for the three of us to share. My dad also helped us find a house we could rent that was big enough for us and Jasper and Jake.

Flashback – 2009 Seattle, WA

My dad pulled into the drive way behind the realtor; we had already looked at 4 houses that just didn't fit what we were looking for. The house was a two story red brick and off white siding home with lots of windows and black shutters.

I grinned over at Rose and Tanya. "Looks like Jasper and Jake are going to have a lot of outdoor work if we get this place."

They smirked and nodded while Jake and Jasper rolled their eyes. We had agreed that the girls and I would cook and clean the kitchen if the guys took care of cutting the lawn and washing the windows and spraying dirt off the outside of the house and off the drive way.

The realtor stood in front of the door and turned to us. "This house is a 4 bedroom, 4 bath, and 2 half bath Colonial that was built in 2003. The house comes fully furnished. The house is 2 stories with an open foyer. The living room has a nice fireplace. It has a gourmet eat-in kitchen loaded with granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Each room has its own private bathroom complete with a walk in shower, soaker tub, and a dual sink vanity. The house has hardwood floors throughout both floors. It has a completely finished basement as well as a den that you can use for a computer and study area. Out back it has a patio, a hot tub, and a pool."

"Does it have a garden?" I asked.

"No but I did speak with the owner who said that he has no problem with you adding one off to the side of the back yard and that you can put in a flower garden in the front if you like." She said as she opened the door and led us inside.

The foyer led either up the stairs to the top floor, to the first half bath that had cream colored walls as well as a toilet and a nice sink, or through a pair of French doors into the living room. The walls were painted a nice cream color and the French doors framing was painted white. The first thing I noticed as we walked into the living room was that the cream colored walls carried on into the room and that there was a huge beautiful brick fireplace. The room had a nice sized light tan leather couch with a few pillows, in front of the couch was a light wood colored coffee table, the room also had a small book shelf and a few other leather chairs spread throughout the room. Off the living room was the kitchen eat in area. There was just a half wall that left it open so that if you were in the kitchen you could completely see into the living room. The kitchen was huge and beautiful. The cream walls seemed to run throughout the entire bottom floor. It had huge windows trimmed in white that gave a great view of the back yard. The cabinets were a dark wood with black granite counters. In the middle of the kitchen was an eat at island on one side and the stove built into the other side so that someone could sit right at the island and face you as you as they cooked. The kitchen had a huge double sink, dish washer, fridge, built in wine cooler which held up to 34 bottles. The kitchen opened into the dining room which had a wooden table with wood chairs that sat two on each side and one at each end. Off the dining room was a set of white French doors that led out to the back yard. The yard was completely fenced in since the land lord allowed dogs. The pool was a nice curved pool. We would need to get some lounge chairs. One surprise that she hadn't mentioned was that there was a fire pit in the back yard as well. The fire pit was made of different colored bricks and had a nice brick bench that you could sit on. The patio also had a built in grilling area that was made of the same brick as the fire pit. Pushed into the openings in the brick was a grill and small fridge. It had granite counters between the grill and fridge where you could prep food and then also had a small brick island to sit at as well as a small round table with chairs. The entire patio was enclosed.

"Now this place I can see us living in." Jake said.

I rolled my eyes since we hadn't even been upstairs yet. Just because the downstairs and outside was nice didn't mean the upstairs wasn't tiny. The realtor led us back inside and up the stairs. The same cream colored walls and hardwood floors were throughout the upstairs as well. Each room was big enough for a king size bed, a desk, and a built in walk in closet. Each bathroom was just as the realtor had described. Once we'd finished with the upstairs she took us down into the finished bathroom. To the left of the stairs there was a door that led into the laundry room that had a washer and dryer. To the right of the stairs it opened up to a small kitchen area with a fridge and built in bar. Past the kitchen area was a large area with a huge couch and a huge 70" LED 1080p 3D HD television. Jasper, Jake, and my dad practically drooled over the television. Best part of the basement was that it had its own entrance from the side of the house so if we didn't want anyone upstairs. There was also a half bathroom just like the one on the first floor.

"How much is the rent?" My dad asked.

"7500.00 a month." She responded.

"Is the owner willing to sell?" He asked.

"I'm not sure let me call and find out." She answered as she walked back upstairs and stepped out letting us look around the house.

"Dad why are you asking about buying it, we may not even live in Seattle after college." I said.

He nodded. "Yes but think about it if you guys do move out after college then we'll rent it out."

The realtor came back and nodded her head. "He is willing to sell. Based on this area the houses are going for about $600,000."

Charlie nodded his head and pulled out his phone. Jake's dad Billy was in construction so he asked Billy to come out with his companies building inspector and check the property out. (A/N: In my story Billy isn't in a wheel chair)

"My friend owns a construction company and has an inspector on his crew so that there are no surprises when the cities building inspectors come out. They are going to come check the house over tomorrow. If everything checks out then I'll be ready to make an offer on the spot. Could you ask the owner to be present?" Dad said.

She nodded her head and followed us out of the house vowing to call the home owner.

End Flashback.

The home had ended up being in great condition and my dad ended up buying it for $585,000. Since all of us were moving back to Forks he already had a family who was interested in renting the home. Jake and Jasper had already moved back to Forks when they graduated two years ago. Jake had always been fiddling around with fixing up cars and had taken an automotive class along with Rosalie over the last two years. The classes had been weekend classes and both were now certified and could work on cars if they wanted. Jake and Rose had agreed that since they both loved cars and both would have bachelor degrees in business that the logical thing to do was to start up their own auto garage. My dad had helped them get a loan for half the money they needed and he and gran had gone in as silent partners with them making it possible for them to open two garages one in Port Angeles and one in Forks. Jasper had been working for the last two years teaching 5th grade history. He had helped me get a job as a student teacher last semester which was the last step that I needed to get my bachelors degree. At the end of last year the 1st grade teacher had decided to retire and the school offered me a job in the fall as long as I could pass the tests and got my certifications to teach. I was scheduled to take the test as soon as we got back from our trip to Las Vegas. Gran and dad had paid for a 2 week vacation for all of us. Jake and Jasper had saved their trip so that they could go with us when we graduated. Dad, gran, and Billy were coming for a couple days because Jake and Tanya were getting married while we were there.

I blinked as the girl next to me nudged me and brought me out of my thoughts. We were lining up and when I didn't get up she realized I wasn't paying attention. I got into line with the others ready to walk across the stage. My family cheered as first Tanya's name was called and she walked across the stage receiving her diploma. I didn't pay much attention as names were called until Rose's name was called. I watched her walk across the stage and heard my family cheering. When it was finally my turn I saw my dad and gran along with Billy, Jake, and Jasper standing up cheering for me. I managed to some how make it across the stage without falling and took my seat waiting for the Dean to announce that we were finished. When the last name was called we were told to move our tassels to the other side showing that we were now graduates. At that moment I wondered where Alice was and if she had spent the last 4 years similar to mine going to classes, doing homework, and finally graduating.

A/N - Here's a link where you can keep up with any pictures that I use for the each chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

BPOV

Our plane had left at 6 am and we were due to land in Las Vegas at 8:30 am. Dad and Gran had sprung for first class seats so that we could all sit together. I was currently curled up next to Jasper with my head on his shoulder. I had stayed up late the night before on the computer booking some of the things that we had planned for our two week trip. I also may have looked Alice up on Facebook. I had found her but it didn't list where she was currently living. She had pictures of Edward, Emmett, and their parents. Carlisle and Esme hadn't changed at all. Like my dad they had started their family young. Alice still wore her hair short and had grown up to be absolutely beautiful. It looked like gran had been right she did grow up to be petite just like Esme. Her profile showed that she had graduated from NYU so I figured she must be living in New York. Emmett had grown quite tall and looked like he had muscles on his muscles. Even if he looked like he could be quite scary and intimidating I was sure that he probably wasn't. Edward had taken my breath away he was absolutely gorgeous. His hair was still the same bronze color it had been as a child but now he wore it a little longer and was wild. It looked like he woke up everyday with bed hair or amazing sex hair. There were also pictures of a little girl about 2 years old with golden blond hair and green eyes named Hailey. It looked like Carlisle and Esme must have had another kids.

"What's got you so quiet?" Jasper asked as he laid his head against mine.

"I was just thinking about Alice." I said. " I looked her up on facebook last night and found her."

Over the years my friends had heard all about the Cullens and knew how much I missed them. Jasper had been trying to talk me into looking her up for years but I kept telling him that she probably didn't remember me.

"That's great darlin. What did you say in your message to her?" He asked.

I bit my lip as I buried my face into his arm. "I didn't send one."

He sighed. "Bella…"

I held my hand up stopping him from talking. "Alice has a whole life that I haven't been apart of since we were 10. Just because I'm this big dork who held onto a friendship with people who I haven't seen in over 12 years doesn't mean she is."

He shook his head and slid his arm around my shoulder. "You are not a dork darlin. I mean come on you have to be awesome you hang out with me."

I snorted and elbowed him in the side. "Maybe I'll think about sending a message to her."

He smiled and nodded.

Tanya leaned over and nudged me. "I forgot to tell you guys what I found out when I went to my orientation at the hospital."

Tanya had taken her nursing test and passed. She was set to start working as a registered nurse when we got back from Vegas.

"We're getting new Chief of Staff at the hospital." She said.

Dr. Grandy had decided to retire back in January and they'd been interviewing ever since for a new Chief of Staff.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure what his name is but I know he's a doctor from New Hampshire." She said.

I looked back at my dad. "Dad do you know who the new doctor is?"

"No I just know that he and his family are moving into that huge house outside the town limits." He said.

I nodded and laid my seat back and closed my eyes. Before I knew it Jasper was shaking me lightly.

"Wake up we're landing in a few minutes." He said.

It didn't take long for us to get our bags and find the car rental. Since there were 8 of us we'd decided to get 2 vehicles. The first car we got was a red Ford Expedition; we figured a SUV would work for us. My dad, Billy, and gran had rented a red Ford Taurus. We followed dad to the hotel and grinned as we pulled up in front of the Luxor hotel. It was amazing seeing a hotel in the shape of a pyramid and all the Egyptian statues. The bell hop came out to get out luggage before the valet parked our cars. Dad went ahead and checked us in as we wandered around looking at all the statues before meeting up with him at the elevators to head to our rooms. Dad had booked us the Player's Deluxe Suites. Each room was 450 square foot, had either a king size bed or two queens. They each had a nice big flatscreen tv and surround sound, an alarm clock with hook up for our MP3 players, a wet bar with a refrigerator, and a huge bathroom with a shower and soaker tub. Dad and gran, Rose and Jasper, and Tanya and Jake had got a room with two queen sized beds. Billy and I each got our own room with a king size bed. Since we'd gotten to the hotel early Rose, Tanya, gran, and I decided to hit the spa and salon and get all cute before Tanya and Jake got married later on. While we were gone dad was going to go down to upgrade the wedding package that Tanya and Jake had got. Since Tanya had just graduated and Jake had just opened 2 auto shops money was tight so they'd got the cheapest package that included the use of a small chapel, the use of the bridal room for a ½ hour before the wedding to get ready, someone to play traditional music, a petite bouquet, a boutonniere, photos of the bride and groom, and 6 – 4x6 photos. My dad as a wedding present upgraded them to the full package which included the chapel, bridal room, someone to play traditional music, a fifteen rose hand tied bouquet, a nine rose hand tied bouquet for the bridemaids, two single rose boutonnieres, champagne, champagne flutes, photos of the whole wedding party and the family, 24 – 4x6 photos, 6 5x7 photos, a wedding photo album, a wedding video, and a 2 night stay in one of the pyramid deluxe rooms. Since Rose and I were both bridesmaids my dad was paying extra to get two of the nine rose bouquets. We had, had our dresses delivered to the hotel straight from the bridal store once we'd had our final fittings. Gran had already checked to make sure that our dresses were being delivered to the bridal room where we would be going after our time at the spa.

"Ms. Denali my name is Josie and I'll be taking you back for your 50 minute deep muscle massage, then to get your manicure and pedicure, before getting our hair and make up done." A petite girl with blonde hair said.

Tanya blinked and shook her head. "I think there's a mistake I was only supposed to get the 25 minute massage."

Rose and I snickered. "Surprise" We both said to her.

"The upgrade is our wedding present to you." Rose said and I nodded in agreement.

"And I my dear am paying for you to get your hair and make up done." Gran said with a smile. "After all nothing is to good for one of my granddaughters."

We'd spent the entire afternoon being pampered and gossiping with gran. Finally it was time for us to get ready for the wedding. Tanya's dress was a gorgeous mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline with straps that joined in the back. The fabric was tulle with lace appliqués and gemstone embroidery. Her shoes were a white satin stiletto with a 5 inch heel sandal with imitation pears. She looked absolutely stunning in it. The dresses she picked for Rose and I were beautiful. It had a pleated tank style bodice with a V neckline and short gathered skirt with a chiffon band around the waist. My dress was a purplish red dress and Roses was a dark red. Our shoes were shimmery gray closed back sandal with rhinestone covered straps and a zipper closure on the inside. The heel was 4 ¼ in with a ¾ inch platform. Tanya would be changing into the same dress after the wedding but hers would be white with a black chiffon band. Once we were all ready we found dad waiting for us since he was walking Tanya down the isle. Since Jasper was the only guy in the wedding party he led both Rose and I down the isle with each of us on an arm. He looked handsome in his grey suit with a black shirt and grey tie. Jake watched us grinning as he waited for his bride. He'd chosen a simple black suit with a white shirt and black tie. As soon as he saw Tanya his grin spread. The hotel provided a minister to marry them at the request of my dad. The minister started the ceremony talking about what marriage meant and how to have a successful and happy marriage. As I sat next to my dad watching my two friends getting married it made me think back to when I was 5 and Alice decided that Edward and I should get married.

Flashback – Bella/Alice 5 yrs old – Edward and Emmett 7 yrs old

"Bella mommy said that when we get big and meet a boy we really, really like that we will get married like Barbie and Ken." Alice said with her hands on her hips. "And you really, really like Edward don't you?"

"Yea but I don't think my daddy is going to be very happy." I said. "Daddy said that if you kiss a boy you get cooties except from your daddy."

She huffed and shook her head. "You play with Edward all the time and don't get cooties." She head up her favorite white dress that she got for Easter the year before. "Please? I promise you won't get cooties. Edward got a shot at the doctor last week it was probably to get rid of his cooties anyway."

"Fine but I'm telling my daddy you made me if we get caught." I said.

She squealed and handed me the dress. "Put this on and I'm going to go get some stuff and then we'll meet Edward outside. Emmett's going to marry you."

I blinked. "I thought I was gonna marry Edward."

She giggled and covered her mouth. "No silly Emmett's just gonna say the nice stuff so you get married to Edward."

I nodded as Alice ran out of the room. I got undressed and put on Alice's dress. The dress was a three layer white satin bubble dress with a light blue sash and flower. Since Alice hadn't come back I sat down on her bed to wait. When Alice finally did come back she had flowers that she obviously had picked out of Esme's garden and a lace table cloth.

"Come on Bella every thing is all ready." She said as she drug me from the room and down the steps.

Once we got downstairs we went outside and towards the back. Edward was dressed up in his suit from Christmas and was standing in front of Emmett. Alice stopped and put the table cloth on my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You have to have a pretty table cloth on your head. I saw it in mommy and daddy's picture but hers was more see through but this is all I could find. She said.

I followed Alice holding my pink, purple, and red tulips as she hummed and walked toward Edward and Emmett. She stopped and waved me the rest of the way until I stood next to Edward. While I was walking I noticed Emmett laughing until Edward kicked him.

"Belly you look silly." Emmett said.

Edward glared at him. "Shut it Emmett."

"Fine, fine I can't believe you agreed to this. You know if you kiss her she probably has cooties." Emmett whispered to Edward.

"No Alice went with her to get shots from dad." Edward said. "They were probably for cooties."

"Maybe you should ask dad first." Emmett said.

"Emmett if you don't shut it I'm telling mom that you ran her flowers over." Edward said.

"Fine." He looked at Alice. "Do you got their rings?"

Alice handed him two ring pops one blue and one pink. "Here they are."

Emmett shrugged and looked at Edward. "Do you want to marry her?"

Edward nodded. "Okay."

Emmett looked at me. "Do you want to marry him?"

I nodded. "Okay."

Emmett handed us both the ring pops. "Okay put these on."

We did as we were told and looked back at him.

"Okay now you have to kiss." He said.

Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek just as a flash went off behind us. When we turned around we found Gran, Esme, dad, and Carlisle watching.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you better have a job so you can buy a house for you and my daughter to live in." My dad said between laughs.

Edward stood with his mouth opening and closing before shrugging. "I'm still in school but Bella can live in my room if mom and dad say its okay." Edward said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Esme and gran were practically rolling on the ground laughing. Dad finally lost his control and started to laugh to.

Carlisle looked over at Alice. "Mary Alice why is Bella wearing a table cloth on her head?" He said with a chuckle.

"Because daddy I saw mommy had one on in your pictures." She said.

They all started laughing harder as they realized that she was talking about Esme's veil.

"Sweetheart that wasn't a table cloth that was a veil." Esme said.

We shrugged as Edward and I stood licking our ring pops. My dad sent me to get dressed because it was time to go home.

End Flashback

The minister handed Jake a ring. "Repeat after me."

"I Jake take you Tanya for my lawful wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." He said as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Tanya repeat after me." The minister said as she handed him a ring.

"I Tanya take you Jake to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." She said as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss our bride." The minister said.

We all clapped as Jake and Tanya kissed. We were scheduled to have dinner all together before Tanya and Jake were heading to their room to celebrate themselves. Dad, gran, and Billy were also going to head back to their rooms after dinner.

After dinner we all split up and Jasper, Rose, and I decided to check out a night club near by called Twilight. The girl at the front desk called over and got us VIP seating. She also got us a limo to drive us over to the club. Once we got there the driver spoke with the bouncer for a moment before coming to open the door for us. The bouncer let us right in and pointed us in the direction of the stairs up to the VIP section. Rose and I decided to dance while Jasper went up to order us drinks. Once we had finished dancing we made our way up the stairs and sat at a small table with Jasper. He had ordered Rose and I both Pineapple upside down cake martinis while he sat drinking a Heineken. Every so often Rose and I would go dance or go to the bar to do apple pie shots. I even managed to get Jasper to dance a few times. After awhile Rose and I were feeling tipsy and paying less attention to where we were going. We were coming back from the bathroom when I ran right into someone and fell onto the floor.

"Oh my god are you okay." The woman asked.

When I looked up I was met by a petite woman with blue eyes and black spikey hair.

"Oh my god BELLA SWAN!" Alice squealed.

A/N: You can check out pictures from my story at


	3. AN

Not sure why this isn't showing up but you can view pics from the story at ewhitlock1..tumblr..com.. Wouldn't let me put a link so when you type it into your search bar just put 1 . between ewhitlock1 and tumblr and 1 . between tumblr and com.


	4. Chapter 3

BPOV

I blinked as I stared up at Alice wondering if I was dreaming. Jasper who had heard someone yell my name quickly made his way to my side and was helping me up as I heard a loud booming voice from behind Alice.

"Alice what's going on we heard you yelling." Emmett said as he and Edward stopped next to Alice.

Both were staring at her waiting for an answer before noticing she was bouncing and staring at me as I now stood between Rose and Jasper.

Emmett blinked before grinning. "Belly?" He rushed forward and grabbed me into a bear hug.

Jasper growled and pulled me behind him after Emmett put me down. "Bella do you know this guy?"

Jasper was very protective of Rose and I because neither of us had boyfriends to protect us.

I nodded my head. "Jasper this is Alice." I motioned to her. "That's her brother Emmett" I motioned to him. "And this is Edward." I said as I motioned to him.

Edward grinned as he stepped forward and I moved around Jasper. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt like the missing piece of myself was now whole again.

Once he let me go he smiled at me. "Hi Bella it's good to see you."

I smiled and nodded. "I've missed all of you."

Rose cleared her throat. "Are you going to introduce us?" She asked as she shyly looked from me to Emmett. I'd never seen Rose shy around anyone.

"Of course sorry, these are my best friends Rose and Jasper. I motioned to Rose then Jasper. "Guys this is my very first best friends. This is Alice, Emmett, and my Edward." I said not noticing that I'd called Edward mine.

I noticed Edward grinning before shaking Jasper's hand then Rose's. "Nice to meet you both."

Alice grinned as she and Emmett both greeted Jasper and Rose. Alice invited us to sit with them and catch up. Alice quickly sat down by Jasper and Rose sat on the other side of Jasper next to Emmett leaving me to sit between Alice and Edward.

"So Bella how come you never wrote me back?" Alice asked.

I blinked as I looked at her. "I never got a letter." I frowned. "Right after you guys left my dad got transferred to Washington. The base was supposed to take care of getting all out mail transferred for us but I guess you must have sent a letter before they got it set up or something."

She nodded her head. "I was so sad when I never heard back from you. My dad finally called a friend on the base and was told you didn't live there anymore but he didn't know where you had gone." She played with her glass as she looked up at me. "I thought maybe you decided since you were in a new place you wanted to start off with new friends and forgot me."

I shook my head. "I've never forgot any of you. I didn't really make friends with anyone until I turned 14 and my dad retired from the military. We moved back to Forks Washington where my dad and gran were from and my dad became the Police Chief. Rose and Jasper are brother and sister they lived next door. Our other friends who are here just got married tonight. Tanya lived across the street and Jake's dad was friends with my dad when they were young."

Alice nodded her head. "Wait did you say Forks Washington?"

I nodded my head. "I know stupid name. The town is tiny but it's about 4 hours from Seattle."

She nodded again as she grinned at me along with Emmett and Edward. "Do you still live there?"

"Well I will be when we get back. Rose, Tanya, and I just graduated from UW in Seattle. Why do you ask?" I said.

"We're moving to Forks. Dad is the new Chief of Staff at Forks Hospital." Alice said.

"Really? Wow we heard we were getting a new doctor but no one knew who it was." I said. "That means your dad will be working with our friend Tanya she just got hired as a registered nurse."

Rose and Emmett seemed to be in their own world talking. I guess she had got over her sudden shyness. I noticed that Jasper kept looking over at Alice.

"So Bella what did you get a degree in at UW?" Edward asked.

I turned to him and smiled. "Early education. I'm going to teach 1st grade at Forks elementary school. Well that is as long as I pass my certification tests." I said.

He nodded and smiled. "You'll pass."

Emmett smiled as he stood up and pulled Rose's chair out for her. "We're going to go dance."

Jasper shook his head as he grinned at them. "I'm going to go up to the bar can I get you guys anything?"

"I'll take another Pineapple upside down cake martini." I said.

Rose agreed to the same then Alice asked for the same. Edward offered to go with him to help him carry drinks leaving Alice I at the table.

"So Bella can I ask you something. Are you and Jasper like together?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No we tried dating a little when we were in high school but he was to much like a brother."

She nodded her head and smiled. " Does he have a girlfriend?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No the last girl he dated was in college her name was Maria and she was a royal bitch. They dated for like 3 weeks before he broke it off. After that he decided to focus on his school work."

She nodded. "What does he do for a living?"

"He's a teacher at Forks elementary too. He teaches history." I said.

As the night went on we all sat getting to know each other. Alice talked to us about how she had gone to NYU and got a degree in fashion design with a minor in business. She had plans to open a boutique in Port Angeles and would be designing her own clothes to sell in the shop as well as other designer clothes. Edward and Emmett had just finished law school and were going to be starting a job with the prosecutor's office in Port Angeles. Marcus Volturi was the head of the prosecutor's office and was in charge of trying cases in Port Angeles. Since Forks was so small any cases that needed to go before a court went through the Port Angeles legal system. Since my dad had to work with the prosecutor's office he and Marcus had become friends over the years. Marcus had taken to fishing with my dad and Billy when he wasn't working on big cases. By the end of the night we had agreed to have breakfast with them plus Esme and Carlisle who we had found out was also in Vegas because they had got remarried a few days before.

The following morning Rose had come over to my room to get ready with me. She had gushed about how sweet Emmett was and that he had asked her to have dinner with him. She wanted to make sure that I was okay with her going out on a date with him since it would leave just Jasper and I to hang out since Tanya and Jake were taking a few days to just be alone as they explored the city. I assured her that it was fine that Jasper and I would find something to do. As we met up with Jasper I found out that he had asked Alice for her phone number and they had texted each other after we got back to the hotel. Since they were also staying at the Luxor he and Alice had met up in the lobby and stayed up half the night talking. Jasper had asked Alice to dinner as well so I was now on my own. I figured that I could at least hang out with gran, dad, and Billy. Unfortunately when we got down to breakfast dad told me that they had decided to drive to see the Hoover Dam and wouldn't be back until late. I frowned as I realized I was going to be all by myself. My frown didn't last long when I head a squeal from behind us.

"Gran! Daddy Charlie!" Alice squealed as she ran towards our table.

Dad and Gran blinked before a grin spread across their faces. We had wanted to surprise them so we didn't tell them that we had met up with the Cullens the night before.

"Goodness Alice Cullen is that you? Aren't you a beautiful young lady." Gran gushed as she hugged her.

Charlie hugged her tight before smiling down at her. "How?"

"Mom and dad got remarried the other day. I kind of ran into Bella at the bar last night. I mean literally ran into her." She said.

"So the rest of the family is here?" He asked.

Before she could answer we heard a gasp and looked up to find Esme standing with her hand over her mouth. "Bella…Charlie…Marie is that really you?"

I stood up grinning at them. Esme opened her arms and I ran into them nearly tripping over my own feet. She hugged me tight before I stepped into Carlisle arms. We all sat down at the table and Esme and Carlisle chatted with my dad, gran, and Billy as Edward and I sat talking.

"Bella I was wondering what you were doing today?" He asked as his hand brushed through his hair.

"Nothing really it looks like Jasper and Rose are going to be busy with Alice and Emmett and my dad, gran and Billy are going to the Hoover Dam." I said.

He nodded and smiled. "Would you maybe want to hang out with me today?"

I nodded with a smile but on the inside I was doing a happy dance because I was spending the day with a guy who I had thought I'd never see again. A guy that I have loved since we were kids. "Sure I'd like that."

We had decided to go get ready and then we'd meet in the lobby at 11:30 and grab lunch at the Backstage Deli that was in the hotel before heading out. I didn't know what exactly we were planning but I figured I couldn't go wrong with a pair of black shorts, a blue lacey tank top, and a pair of converse. Rose suggest light make up since we were going to be outside walking about she didn't want me to sweat it all off if I got to hot. Rose french braided my hair so that it was out of the way. Since I didn't know what we were doing I took my debit card with me and some money. When I got down to the lobby Edward was waiting for me. He was dressed in a pair of khakis, a white t-shirt, and a pair of converse.

"Hey you look great." He said as he grinned at me. "Do you want to go ahead and grab lunch now?"

"Sure." I said.

He nodded as he led me into the Deli. Once we were seated we both looked over the menu.

"What are you going to have?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to have the chicken salad sandwich. Do you want to split some fries with me?" I asked.

"Sure. I think I'll have the same." He said.

He waved the waitress over and gave our order to her before looking back at me. "I'm glad you agreed to hang out with me today we have a lot to catch up on."

I nodded to him. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head. "Of course what is it?"

"Well you see I kind of found Alice on facebook the night before we left to come to Vegas and I saw the pictures but I'm a little confused why your sister Hailey isn't here." I said.

He ran his hand through his hair looking a little nervous. "Hailey isn't my sister…she's my daughter."

I blinked a few times shocked at hat he was telling me. "Oh…I didn't know you had a girlfriend or god do you have a wife?"

He shook his head. "No Bella I don't have either one. I dated her mother for about a month in college. We'd been broke up for a month when her mother Jessica came to me and told me she was pregnant. She told me that if I didn't want the baby she was going to give it up for adoption. After I talked to my parents and thought about it for awhile I decided there was no way someone else was going to raise my baby. My dad had his lawyer draw up contracts that said that we would pay all her medical bills and pay for her housing while she was pregnant. We reimbursed her for the college classes that she wouldn't be able to complete once she got further along in the pregnancy. The contract stated that once the baby was born a paternity test was to be given and if it showed that I wasn't the father then she would have to pay all the money back. To make sure that the test couldn't be faked the courts appointed someone to administer the test once the baby was born. My parents also agreed to pay for the rest of her education in return she would sign over complete parental rights to me. When Hailey was born the courts sent someone to do the tests. Three days later I had a daughter and Jessica had signed over her rights. I found out a month later that she never even called her parents who lived in California to tell them she was pregnant. We met with them and agreed that as long as they followed my decisions for her they could be part of her life. They've actually been great with her. They offer their opinions on things that come to her when it's needed. For the most part they just enjoy being grandparents. Hailey was here for the wedding and then her other grandparents came and took her for a 2 week visit in Malibu. When I leave here I'll go back to Forks to get our house in order then they are flying with her and bringing her home." He said. "If this changes you wanting to hang out I understand most girls don't want to invest in a single dad."

I shook my head. "Edward I think that it's amazing that you wanted to raise your daughter. I also know with out a doubt that I want to hang out with you today and I want to get to know you again."

He smiled at me and nodded. "Great I'm glad to hear that."

We chatted quietly while we ate our lunch. Edward told me all about his 2 year old daughter. He was currently teaching her to say her ABC's. I thought it was great that he was starting young. If he got her interested in learning early she'd most likely be way ahead when she got to school.

Once we finished lunch we headed out. Edward had got a map and a list of attractions from the front desk. We had gone over the list before we finished eating and now had a basic plan of where we wanted to go. The first place we decided to go was to The Mirage to see their indoor Rainforest.

"I wonder if the rainforest will be like the one at the zoo." I said as I looked over at Edward.

He shrugged a little. "I haven't had the chance to go to the zoo yet. I figured once we were settled in I would take Hailey. Maybe you could come with us and show us around the zoo."

I grinned and nodded my head. "I'd love to. So tell me more about Hailey."

His smile spread across his face. "Well besides being smart she is a prankster. Emmett as you know loved pranks when we were kids and has never grown out of that so when he and Hailey get together you have to watch out. She loves to color and play. She loves helping mom in the kitchen. Esme lets her help make cupcakes, cookies, brownies, things like that. She loves any excuse to put on her dress up clothes so she and I have a date night once a week where we get dressed up and go out to eat and then if there is a kids movie we go see it or sometimes we go to dinner and while we're out Alice comes over and sets the living room up like a giant tent and we sleep in the tent and watch her favorite movies."

I grinned as he gushed over his daughter. As we reached the Mirage I stumbled and he caught me by grabbing onto my hand. Once I was steady again he kept hold of my hand.

"Is this okay?" He held up our joined hands.

I grinned. "Yes."

He smiled as he led me inside. The rainforest was surrounded by a 10 story dome and included extensive rainforest native plants, waterfalls, and lagoons. We walked through the different areas stopping to look at the plants and birds. The waterfalls were beautiful and we'd stopped so I could take some pictures. We found a worker who took a couple pictures of Edward and I in front of the waterfall. Edward used his phone to take pictures. He'd insisted on including me in some of them so that he could email them to show Hailey. We stopped in front of a small island that had hundreds of birds, plants, and small animals. Inside the water there were all kinds of fish, turtles, ducks, and swans swimming around. We took lots of pictures of the animals.

"Hailey would love it here she loves ducks. We'll have to find somewhere near Forks for her to feed ducks." He said.

We stayed for a little while longer before deciding to check out the Siegfriend & Roys Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat since we were already at the Mirage. I was excited about checking out the animals. We decided to check out the black panthers first.

Edward had picked up a pamphlet that gave facts about the animals. "So this says that black panthers are not a different species, they're actually a leopard with a Melanistic coat. It says black leopards have spots you just can't always see them because of their dark fur. It also says that the gestation period is 12 -14 weeks and that the female gives birth to 2 -3 cubs. The cubs weight about a pound at birth and open their eyes on the 10th day. Cubs stay with their mom until they're about 2 years old."

"Wow good thing Hailey's not a cub or you'd have to let her go now." I said.

He smirked. "Oh no Hailey is living at home forever I'm not letting her out of my site especially when she turns into a teenager."

I laughed and took the pamphlet as we got to the tigers. "So this says that Tigers can be found in varied environments, including snowy forests of Siberia, tropical rainforests of Indonesia and dry grasslands of India and China. Tigers range in size from 7-10 feet from the tip of the nose to the end of the tail. The average weight of a tiger is 200 pounds to over 575 pounds depending on the sub-species. Gestation period is 15 - 16 weeks. A female can give birth every 2 - 4 years. The average litter is 2 - 4 cubs. Cubs are blind at birth, approximately 12 inches in length and 2 - 4 pounds. Cubs stay with their mothers until they are between 2 and 3 years of age. Heterozygous golden tigers look identical to other golden tigers. However, they differ in one important way; a heterozygous golden tiger carries the recessive gene for a white coat. In other words, when bred with a white tiger, a heterozygous golden tiger may produce striped white or snow white cubs."

We stood and watched two of the tigers swimming and playing in a pool of water. They were so freaking cute that I took out my phone and took some videos of them playing so I could show gran later because she loved tigers. We moved on to check out the leopards and lions stopping to watch them for awhile. Finally we had come to the white lions which were absolutely beautiful.

Edward had taken back the pamphlet. "So the African lions are currently limited to sub-Saharan Africa and the protection of national parks and wildlife reserves in East Africa. Asian lions are found only in the Gir Lion Sanctuary in the hills of Western India. The males range between 300 to 570 pounds, females range between 260 – 400 pounds. In 1975 the white lion cubs were discovered in the Timbavati Game Reserve in Africa. The coloration of these extraordinary animals is determined by a single recessive gene. Both parents must carry the gene to produce a white cub and even then their chances of being white are only one in four. White lions have been rumored to exist for over a century. White lions are not albinos as they have pigmentation which shows particularly in eyes, paw pads, and lip color. The correct term for their condition is leucism, which is a lack of dark pigmentation."

"Wow amazing. They're so beautiful. I wonder if there's some place that you can donate money to the reserves to help take care of the animals. I bet gran and I could make a pretty good donation." I said.

Edward grinned at me. "We can check it out when we get back to the hotel I have my laptop there." The last of the big cats was the white tigers. Edward went on to read what the pamphlet had to say. "The white tiger I white with black stripes, pink paws, and ice blue eyes. All subspecies of tigers can carry the recessive genes to code for a white tiger; however, white tigers bron in their native habitat rarely survive due to their lack of camouflage. White tigers are not a subspecies, they are a genetic variation. White tigers aren't albinos. The coloration of these animals is due to leucism, which is a lack of dark pigmentation. Almost all white tigers in zoological facilitites are descended from one Bengal tiger named Mohan that was found in India in the 1950's."

I frowned at the thought of the poor tigers not surviving in the wild. They were to cute to think of anything bad happening to them. Edward took my hand and led me away from the cats and towards the area with the dolphins. The dolphin habitat was made up of a 2.5 million gallon habitat with four connected pools with artificial coral reeves and sandy bottoms. It was the home of a family of Atlantic bottlenose dolphins. Edward used his phone to take pictures and videos of the dolphins so he'd be able to show Hailey.

"I'm going to have to bring Hailey here when she gets bigger she'll love this place." He said as we headed out of the Mirage. "So where to next? We can check out the Silverton Aquarium or M&M World."

"Why don't we go over to see the aquarium since it's closest." I said.

He nodded and took my hand as he led us away from the Mirage and in the direction of the Silverton Casino lodge where the aquarium was. As we walked he let go of my hand and slid his arm around me. I grinned as I snuggled close to him.

"So mom and dad are leaving in a few days and I was thinking since Alice, Emmett, and I are staying for 2 weeks maybe we could all hang out since it seems like Emmett and Alice are getting along with your friends that we could all hang out." He said.

I nodded my head to him. "I'd love that."

Once we arrived at the aquarium we started looking at all of the different fish swimming around. Before long I noticed woman dressed as mermaids swimming around with the fish.

"Oh my gosh look at that Edward." I said as I pointed to girls as they swam around doing their tricks.

"Hailey would love this too she loves mermaids." He said as he clicked pictures on his phone.

I took lots of pictures and videos of the fish and mermaids figuring that I could make a copy for Edward to show Hailey. After awhile we walked around the aquarium pointing out fish that we liked.

"Do you want to play the slot machines in the casino for a little bit before we go to M&M world?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head as he led me towards the casino. We both cashed in $50.00 for coins and found two slot machines next to each other. Edward explained to me how to play the machine before leaving me to play on my own. Every so often I'd cash out as I got ahead. We'd decided to play one more coin before going to cash in our coins for actual money. I pulled the handle and watched three gold bars show up on the screen. Then a light above my machine started flashing and a siren started going off. I froze thinking I'd done something wrong. Edward blinked as he looked at my screen then grinned.

"Bella you just won the jackpot." He said as he pointed to the machine.

I blinked as I looked up seeing the jackpot for the machine was $500,000. One of the casino staff came over and had us follow them to fill out some paperwork.

"Are you staying at this hotel." The man at the window asked.

"Um no we're staying at the Luxor. We were just here seeing the aquarium and decided to do some gambling before going over to the M&M world." I said.

He nodded and smiled. "No problem if you want we can either give you a check or have it sent over to the Luxor and they can lock the check in their safe until you leave. We can also transfer it straight to a bank account if you want. The bank would then take out the taxes for you. If you take a check then you'll be responsible at the end of the year to pay the taxes on it."

"Oh um could you hold on and let me call my dad to see what he thinks?" I asked.

He nodded his head as he went about cashing out Edwards winnings.

I stepped away from the window and called my dad putting it on speaker. "Dad Edward and I are at the Silverton Casino and we were playing a slot machine and I won $500,000." I said.

"Really baby that's great." He answered.

"Yea they want to know if I want them to give me a check or they can have a check sent to the Luxor to be locked in the safe until we left. If we take a check I have to pay the tax at the end of the year. They also said that I could have the money transferred into the bank and then the bank would go ahead and take out the taxes." I said.

"Go ahead and have them call the bank and ask for Mr. Burton he's the bank manager at the branch in Port Angeles and the one that takes care of mine and grans banking. Just let them know you are my daughter and he will help you out. Call me if you have any trouble." He said.

"Okay daddy love you." I hung up before stepping back to the window. "My dad said that you should call the bank and ask for Mr. Burton he takes care of all my dads banking needs just tell them that I'm Isabella Swan Charlie Swan's daughter.

The man nodded dialing the number that I gave him and put the phone on speaker. When a woman answered he told her that he was calling from the Silverton Casino in Las Vegas and had Charlie's daughter at the counter and that he needed to speak with Mr. Burton about my winnings. It took them about 20 minutes to get everything transferred over and Mr. Burton said the funds would be available the following morning. The tax on the money was $125,000 and he would send the paperwork showing the taxes paid to my dads attorney Marcus Volturi who took care of all tax papers until tax time. We thanked the man at the window and left to head to M&M world.

"Wow I can't believe you won the jackpot. What are you going to do with the money?" Edward asked.

"Well I'm going to talk to my dad but I'll probably donate some of it to the Girls and Boys club in Port Angeles. It's run by Pastor Webber. He opened it a couple years ago for kids in Port Angeles who need somewhere to go to hang out until after their parents get done working. He and his volunteers offer tutoring, after school snacks and dinner, they help them with homework, offer sports and other activities. Every summer they send them to camp for a week. Pastor Webber also has the same program in Forks but it's more popular in Port Angeles because there are more kids who are less fortunate. My dad and gran donate every year to it." I said.

"Wow that sounds like a great thing for the kids." He said.

"Yea I volunteered last summer to help with looking over homework but once I'm certified to teach I'll be able to actually help teach for students who need extra help." I said.

Edward nodded and smiled. "Do the kids have to come from less fortunate homes or could lets say Hailey go there if I wanted to help out?"

"Of course she could go with you if you wanted to help out. It's open to anyone." I said.

He grinned. "Maybe Emmett and I could help with legal stuff."

"Pastor Webber would be grateful I'm sure he relies on people donating their time and professions." I said. I bit my lip as I looked up at him. "Edward do you think that Carlisle might be willing to help out? Some of the kids parents are single parents and they work minimum wage jobs with no health insurance. There's a free clinic that a lot of them go to but well it's not the best there have been quite a few times that the doctors either misdiagnosed the kids or just didn't care. One girl was sent to school with pneumonia." I said.

"That's horrible. We can talk to Carlisle about it and see what he says. Maybe he can set something up with the hospital." He said. He stopped in front of the M&M world and I took pictures of the outside. I laughed at the giant yellow and red M&M's outside. He led me inside and I was instantly drawn to a wall of dispensers that had every color imaginable of m&ms.

"Wow I have to get some to take back Jasper loves m&m's." I said.

He laughed. "So does Alice."

We got a bag and started filling it with different colored m&ms. After we got the candies we went over to the souvenirs. I picked out a shirt for Rose and Tanya. It was black with a blue m&m on it. I then grabbed one fore Alice, gran, and Esme as well. All they had for men was boxers and I was not buying m&m boxers for my dad, Billy, or Carlisle. I grabbed a pair of blue shorts that had a m&m face on the front and said melts in your mouth on the back. It was totally Jasper and then I had Edward pick out a pair that would fit Emmett because I knew he'd get a kick out of them. When Edward went to look at something else I guessed his size and grabbed a pair for him too. I found a Blue quartz crystal watch for Jake. I found a Casino Style Poker Set with m&m's on it for my dad and Billy to use on poker night. For Carlisle I got a Blue m&m golf club cover after asking Edward if Carlisle still liked to play golf. I found a green plush clip on m&m for Hailey. I figured she could put it on her bag she used when she spent time with her grandparents. Edward smiled as I asked if he would like it. He had nodded and kissed my cheek.

"So Bella I have one more place to go before we go to dinner but it's a surprise." Edward said as he led me away from M&M world.

"Okay I trust you." I said.

He smiled and slid his arm around me as he led me back toward the hotel. After about 10 minutes of walking he stopped and slid his hand over my eyes.

"Promise to keep your eyes closed so I can lead you?" He asked.

"Okay just don't let me fall." I answered.

He took my hand and I kept my eyes closed as he carefully led me. I noticed when we walked into a building that we were now in an air conditioned place. When he stopped he slid behind me and told me to open my eyes. I blinked and grinned as I saw gondolas in front of us.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at the Venetian and I'm taking you on a gondola ride." He said.

He helped me into the gondola and then sat next to me. The worker floated us down the Grand Canal and under bridges. We passed cafes and balconies on buildings on the banks of the canals. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder as he held onto my hand.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

We were silent as we floated along the canal then turned around to head back. Edward grinned as he looked over at me. "Do you remember all the times Alice made us pretend to get married?"

I laughed because I had just thought of the first time the night before. "I do. I actually was just thinking about the first time last night when I was at Tanya and Jake's wedding. Do you remember the ridiculous table cloth she made me wear on my head?"

He laughed and nodded his head. "Yea but you were the prettiest fake bride I'd ever seen."

"Oh did you fake marry a lot of other girls?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No you were the only one I was willing to overlook cooties for."

I placed my hand over my heart and faked hurt. "Cooties? No way you were the one who had cooties my dad said all boys had them but Alice said you had a shot at the doctor and it was probably for cooties."

He leaned over laughing. "I told Emmett the same thing when he said I was going to get cooties from you. I told him dad had given you a shot and it was probably to get rid of cooties."

By time we got back to the dock we were laughing hard along with the worker who had heard our story. He stepped off the boat and took our cameras and took pictures of us before Edward got out and helped me out as well. We headed back to the hotel and decided to have dinner at one of the restaurants in the hotel. We stood in the lobby trying to decide which place to eat when I saw the only other guy that could make me swoon other than Edward. Walking through the luxor was Cris Angel. I stopped walking and blinked with mouth hanging open. Edward feeling me stop since he was holding my hand turned to see what was wrong.

"Bella, you okay?" He asked.

"Edward do you know who that is?" I motioned toward Cris Angel. "That is Cris Angel he's only the best illusionist around. Rose is going to be so bummed that she missed seeing him."

"Why don't we go over see if you can get a picture with him." He suggested.

"You don't think he'd mind?" I asked.

He let go of my hand and walked over to Cris Angel and talked to him for a moment before they both looked at me and waved me over.

"Hello Bella your boyfriend Edward was just telling me you were a fan of mine and wanted to know if I minded taking a picture with you." Cris Angel said.

"You don't mind because if you're busy I understand." I said.

"Of course I don't mind." He said.

He put his arm around me and Edward took a couple pictures of us. I grinned as I thanked him. He then asked if I liked Card tricks. He led us over to the cafe and asked the girl for a Styrofoam cup with a lid. He showed us that the cup was empty and had Edward put the lid on it and hold onto the cup. He then took a deck of cards out and a lighter. He had me pull out a card and show it to Edward and then give it to him. He took a lighter lit the card on fire and held onto it until there was just a small piece of the card left then dropped it and stomped it out.

"Edward why don't you go ahead and take a look inside the cup." Cris said.

Edward opened the cup and blinked as he pulled my card out of the cup. I blinked and grinned. I hadn't noticed that someone that had been with Cris had asked Edward for his phone and had recorded the entire trick.

"Wow that was amazing." I said.

He smiled. "You guys should come to my show tomorrow night."

"Oh I actually tried getting tickets for me and my friends as a surprise to our friends that got married but there weren't enough tickets." I said with a frown.

"How many tickets do you need." He asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Well there are actually 13 of us all together." I said.

He nodded and made a call and paused for a second. "What's your last name Bella?"

"Swan." I said.

"Bella Swan. There will be 13 all together. Yes tomorrow night. Great I'll tell them. Thanks." He said then hung up. "So there will be 13 tickets waiting at the desk tomorrow afternoon around noon. Just bring your ID with you and they will give you the tickets. Also there will be backstage passes for you and our friends and family."

"Really are you sure? I can pay you for them." I said.

He shook his head and smiled. "No I'd love to meet your friends and family."

"Thank you so much." I said.

"See you guys tomorrow." He said as he waved and walked away.

"Oh my gosh Edward we just met Cris Angel and he's letting us come to the show tomorrow." I said.

Edward smiled and nodded. "Alright love it's time for dinner."

"Where are we eating?" I asked.

"Well we can either go to the Buffet or go the steak and seafood restaurant." He said.

"Can we go for the steak and seafood?" I asked.

He nodded and led me towards the restaurant. The hostess took us to a booth in a private corner. Edward slid into the booth across from me. We looked over the menu and I noticed the prices. I figured I would offer to pay for my own dinner.

A blond haired waiter came up to the table. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"Bella what would you like?" Edward asked.

"Could I have the New York strip steak medium with a baked potato butter and sour cream." I said.

"Would you like soup or a salad with that?" The waiter asked as he wrote my order down.

"Um salad please with ranch." I answered.

"I'll have the same." Edward said. "Bella do you like white or red wine?"

"White" I answered

"Can we have a bottle of white wine?" He said

He held my hand across the table as we talked about our day and other things we wanted to see while we were in Vegas. When our food came he let go of my hand. As we started to eat we chatted about our lives. When we finished eating we both ordered a piece of New York cheesecake with caramel to go. Edward walked me back to my room and grinned as he set down his Styrofoam with cheesecake in it. He slid his arms around me and smiled.

"Bella can I kiss you?" He asked.

I nodded my head as he leaned over and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms slid around me. We kissed until we both needed to breathe.

"Hey Bella since I'm going to be living in Forks and you're going to be living in Forks will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I grinned and nodded to him. "Yes."

He kissed me again before picking up his cheesecake. "I'll see you in the morning for breakfast?"

I nodded my head and watched him walk away before going into my room and squealing. I was now Edward Cullen's girlfriend. Edward Cullen who I had loved since I was a child.

A/N

All information about the big cats and dolphins came from Siegfried & Roys Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat website.

**Melanistic**: Dark coloration of the skin, hair, fur, or feathers because of a high concentration

**Gestation** is the carrying of an embryo or fetus inside female viviparous animals, including mammals, as well as some non-mammalian species.

Dolphins are mammals.

The dolphins at The Mirage are bottlenose dolphins.

Dolphins have smooth skin that feels like a wet inner tube.

The bottlenose dolphin can hold its breath up to 7 minutes but will typically breathe 2 - 3 times per minute.

Bottlenose dolphins rest/sleep for short periods of 2 - 5 minutes at a time. Scientists believe they rest half of their brain at a time. Therefore, you may see them resting with one eye open and one closed.

Dolphins are very social animals, yet their social groups are flexible and fluid, not static. It is not uncommon for individual animals to move between social groupings or pods.

The bottlenose dolphins at The Mirage eat between 15 and 25 pounds of fish and squid throughout the day.

Dolphins don't do tricks. Their jumps, spins, flips and tail walks are extensions of their natural behavior.

Bottlenose dolphins can swim at speeds up to 22 miles per hour for short spurts.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pictures are up at ewhitlock1*tumblr*com/ replace * with periods

BPOV

The parents had left and we were on our own for the past two weeks. Edward and I had been inseparable ever since the day we spent together. The whole family had enjoyed Cris Angel's show and Emmett was like a kid in a candy shop when he got to meet him. Cris Angel even taught a few simple tricks to him. He'd spent the last two weeks showing them to anyone who would watch. Not only had Edward and I be inseparable but so had Rose and Emmett as well as Jasper and Alice. Alice was convinced that she and Jasper would be married before their 6 month anniversary. Rose had already told Emmett there was no way she was getting married while they were in Vegas. Emmett had tried to convince her that they were meant to be and should just go ahead and get married. Edward and I tried to stay out of their discussion when Emmett tried to get us to agree that they were just meant to be. Tonight was the last night that Edward would be in Vegas with us. Alice and Emmett had been able to change their flight so that they were leaving when we did but Edward needed to collect Hailey from her grandparents because they were going on a trip once he picked her up. Edwards flight wasn't until 4 pm the following day so we'd decided to all get together and go out as a group one last time in Vegas. Alice, Rose, Tanya, and I all met up in the room where Alice and Jasper had been staying since the parents left. Apparently Alice and Rose had got us each dresses and new shoes for the club. The dress they had picked for me was a purple ruffled top halter mini dress with a low cut front. It had a jewel embellishment that connected the two sides of the dress just between the breasts. The back was low cut just above the ass and had thin straps that criss crossed and tied in the back. The shoes were purple 6 inch platform pumps with heart details on the strap and upper material. Alice helped me with my makeup while Rose curled my hair and left it to fall in loose curls. Tanya's dress was a two toned metallic black and metallic leopard print halter dress with a super low back. Her shoes were metallic snake skin print with an open toe, multi color straps with zipper décor, and studded 11/2 inch platform and 4 ¾ inch heels. She curled her hair and left it down in curls. Rose had on a red dress that scrunched with a low plunging neckline that stopped just above the belly button and had front ties. Her shoes were 5 ¾ inch heels with a 2 inch platform. They were red with a closed toe and two tone rhinestone detailing. She curled her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. Alice's dress was a lovely short sleeve mini dress with a low cut plunging neckline an open back that tied at the top. The top of the dress was made completely of lace. Her shoes were a 1 inch platform wit inch heel. They were open toed with rhinestone detailing and a side mesh floral accent. By time we were leaving to meet the guys in the lobby I was worried that my dress was a little too slutty. The girls drug me from the room before I could change into a pair of jeans and t shirt. The first thing I noticed as we got off the elevator was Edward standing against the wall wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a thin black tie, and a black vest. He was gorgeous and had plenty of women staring at him as they walked through the lobby. He grinned as he pushed off the wall and walked over to me taking my hand since I didn't always do well walking in heels.

"You look stunning Bella." He said as he kissed my cheek.

I blushed as I looked him over. "You look handsome."

The others were standing discussing where all we should head to. I noticed the other guys looked very handsome too. Emmett was wearing a pair of dark blue dress pants with a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He hadn't bothered to shave so he had a little stubble on his face that made him look hot as hell. Rose was a very lucky girl. Jasper had on a pair of black jeans, cowboy boots, a white button down dress rolled up past the elbows and a grey vest. He also had a little stubble on his chin and his hair was just a little to long for how he usually wore it. Jake was wearing a pair of black jeans and a denim button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. He had started wearing a little stubble because Tanya liked it better then a smooth face but she didn't like a full beard and mustache so he kept it closely shaved and always looked like he just had a little stubble.

Since we couldn't decide where we wanted to go we decided to just go out onto the strip and bar hop. We started out at a club that had loud music pumping. We found a table near the bar and settled into it before a waitress came over taking our drink order. The guys were all drinking beer and us girls had decided that each bar we were going to try a different drink. The first bar we decided to drink Bahama Mamas. We sat talking about what was going to happen when we got back to Forks. Rose was moving in with Jasper for a little while since she had her money tied up with the auto shops. I was staying with Gran and dad while I looked for a house to rent or an apartment. Edward, Hailey, Emmett, and Alice were staying with Esme and Carlisle while they looked for their own place. Edward was looking for a 4 bedroom house with 2 ½ baths and a finished basement where the guys could get together to watch sports. The third bedroom was going to be turned into a playroom for Hailey and the fourth bedroom was going to be a guest room incase Hailey's other grandparents came to visit. Alice was looking for a 2 bedroom apartment. She wanted to stay in Forks but also was torn between living near her shop when she found a place for it. Emmett said he wanted a house but he was waiting until he talked Rose into marrying him to buy one so he was going to look for an apartment too. He said he didn't care how many bedrooms as long as he had somewhere to put a huge tv to watch sports and play video games on. I was planning on having Gran and dad help me look for a house so I wasn't sure what I would end up with because even though I had an idea of how much I wanted to spend I knew gran and dad would probably tell the realtor that it was okay to go over budget. As we sat talking the waitress kept bringing drinks to us. After awhile we decided to go to another club because we didn't care for the music playing. Emmett handed the waitress his credit card to pay for our drinks then left her a cash tip before we left and walked further along the strip. I held onto Edwards arm because I was already feeling a little tipsy from the drinks at the first club. Once we got to the next bar the girls and I went out to dance while the guys found us a table and had the waitress bring a round of drinks. Since Alice had picked the first drinks we let Rose pick the drinks this time. She decided to keep with the fruity drinks and picked Blue Hawaiian's. They were deliciously fruity and sweet and even though I'd never had them before I knew I'd order them again. In between drinks we danced with the guys and did rounds of shots. Emmett picked a shot called a Blow Job for us to drink at the club. It tasted like coffee with a kick.

"So Alice when are you going to go to start looking for somewhere for your shop to go in?" I asked.

She took a sip of her drink before answering. "I'd like to start looking when we get back do you want to go with me?"

Alice and I had talked about wanting to hang out a little on our own so that we could rekindle our best friendship that we had when we were little. We decided before we left to make plans to look at business properties. Once we were done discussing making plans we decided to dance with our guys. I wrapped myself around Edward as we swayed to the music. His arms were wrapped around me resting just above my waist as he pulled me close to him. After awhile we moved to another club. This went on into the late night and each club we drank more fruity drinks and did shots that the boys picked out. By the time we were leaving the last bar I was drunk and had to take off my shoes so I didn't fall on my face. We decided to eat before we went back to the hotel.

When I woke up it was just starting to get light outside. The first thing I noticed was that I seemed to be naked and I wasn't alone. I moved my hand to rub my face with the back of it and felt something scratch me. When I held up my hand I blinked finding a white gold 3 carat round diamond ring with hearts carved into the band. Each heart was outlined in small diamonds. I blinked at the ring then noticed that not only did I have on the diamond ring but I also had a matching band outlined in diamonds. I sat up quickly wishing I'd moved slower as I got dizzy. When I glanced around I noticed a heap of tulle and glittering fabric on the ground. When I slid out of the bed and picked up the fabric I realized that not only was it tulle but it was covered in Chantilly lace and flower appliqués with silver and pearl gemstone embroidery. It had a strapless bodice with appliqués from neck to hip. It had a belt that was silver and white gemstone embroidered. I blinked as I laid it on the end of the bed then noticed that there was a black tux with a white shirt, white vest, and white bow tie also on the floor. I tried to remember what we had done after leaving the last bar.

Flashback

"Lets grab something to eat here." Alice said as she nodded to a diner.

We all crammed into a booth that wrapped around a round table. Alice, Rose, Tanya, and I giggled as the waitress tried to flirt with our guys and they completely ignored her. We started quizzing Tanya about being married while we ate.

"So what's it like being married?" I slurred.

"It's great. You guys should all try it." She slurred back.

I looked at Edward and grinned. "We're already married remember?" I slurred.

He nodded his head as he kissed my cheek.

"You should totally get married!" Alice squealed.

I looked over at Edward and shrugged my shoulders. At the time we were all drunk at it sounded like a great idea. As soon as we left the diner we found a all night jewelry store. Edward sent me off with Alice to pick out a ring for him while he got mine. Alice then took me next door to an all night dress shop. I didn't have to look past the dress in the window because it was beautiful and my size. It was fate right? I picked a pair of white Chiffon 1 inch platform shoes with a 4 inch heel. Before I knew it the girls had me dressed and heading to an all night wedding chapel where Edward had paid for a marriage license and a basic wedding with pictures and video. The girls had each got a strapless black dress that fell just below the knees. The bodice was made of black lace and had a pink satin lining. Around the waist was a pink satin ribbon. They'd picked out a pair of peep toed platform pumps with 5 inch heels. On the side of the shoe was a crystal bow. They were adorable. When we got to the chapel the girls were handed small bouquets with red roses and I was handed one with white roses. We said traditional vows before kissing and signing our marriage certificate. We were all drunk but apparently they were either used to that kind of thing or they thought we were okay to make a decision to get married. Once we were married I remember going to some kind of bar and drinking more. That was the last thing I could remember.

End flashback

At some point as I sat on the floor staring at the dress Edward had woke up. He was watching me gauging my reaction. Apparently he either remembered everything or he had noticed his ring. I hoped that I at least had got him a ring as nice as mine. My dad was going to kill Edward and then me. I looked up at Edward.

"Did we really get married last night?" I asked.

He ran his hand through his hair and I noticed the white gold ring on his hand. I noticed that Edwards ring had five diamonds set into the top of it. "Yea it would seem so."

I bit my lip because I didn't know what to say or do. Did I regret getting married to him? Did he think it was a mistake? Did I think it was a mistake? Somehow I knew deep down that I'd always loved him even though I had loved him when we were children. The more time we had spent with each other over the last two weeks the more my feelings had grew for him. I knew I cared deeply for him and was excited to date him and meet his daughter. Now I was kind of her step mom, did he want me to be her step mom? I was waiting for him to say anything.

"Bella if you want when we get back to Forks I'll have Emmett start paperwork to have the marriage annulled." He said.

I bit my lip as I stood up looking for my clothes before realizing that we were in his room. I picked up his under shirt and boxers and ran into the bathroom before I started to cry. I should have guessed that he'd want to annul the wedding. How would he explain to his family that we'd got married and what would he tell his daughter? I quickly put on his shirt and boxers before leaving the bathroom. Edward had his back to the door and was getting dressed. Before anything else could be said someone was pounding on the door. Edward answered it and out friends came pouring into the room grinning at us. Jasper stopped took one look at my face dropped Alice's hand before slamming his fist into Edwards face.

"What did you do to her?" He pointed at me. "Why is she ready to cry?"

Emmett growled at him as Rose, Alice, and Tanya frowned at Edward and led me out of the room. Alice grabbed the wedding dress so she could hang it up in the garment bag. She gave Edward a dirty look.

"Nice Edward. I'm sure this is how every girl wants to start the first day of her marriage with her asshole husband who suggests having the wedding annulled." She hissed at him as she followed behind us slamming the door.

The girls drew me a bath and sent me to relax while they went to get us breakfast. When I got out of the tub and was dressed I found Jasper sitting on the small couch in my room. He opened his arms and I ran over and cuddled into them. He held me quietly as I started to cry. He always knew when to talk to me and when I needed to just cry. After awhile he left me when Edward showed up with his suit cases. He had a spot on his cheek where you could tell that Jasper had hit him.

"Bella I wasn't suggesting that we get the marriage annulled. I was just saying that if you wanted it to be that I'd understand." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you want to be married?" I asked.

He smiled to me. "Bella I wouldn't have married you if deep down somewhere inside me I wanted to. I admit that a lot of alcohol did influence us to do it two weeks after we found each other again but it's not like we just met. Will this marriage be easy? Probably not we'll have to deal with our families, telling my daughter, finding a home because if you're going to be my wife then we are living under the same roof, and I would like to marry you again the right way with our family and friends there. If you're willing to work on all these things with me and willing to marry me again one day then I say that we stay married. If you think that you need time to think about it then I understand and I'll give you time to think it over."

I chewed on my bottom lip thinking about how upset that I'd been thinking that he wanted to have our wedding annulled. I wouldn't have been that upset if I didn't want to stay married right? I smiled at him. "It won't be easy but I'm all in if you are."

He nodded and pulled me into his arms. "I think that moving fast is in my blood. Did you know my parents were married a month after they met? At least you and I have technically known each other most of our life."

I laughed as I looked up at him. I touched his face where Jasper had hit him. "I'm sorry Jasper hit you."

He shook his head. "I'm not. I'm glad that he cares enough about you to protect you. After you guys left we talked and we're cool."

He leaned down and kissed me softly. "My flight is in 2 hours so I was wondering if you wanted to stay here or come with me to get Hailey? I called the airline and they can give us two first class seats together. I also already talked to the others and they said they would understand if you wanted to go with me."

I bit my lip again and looked up at him. "Are you sure you don't want time alone with her to try to explain who I am?"

He shook his head. "I've been thinking while I packed that if you come with me that we'll rent a car and drive back. I'll have to get a car seat for her at Walmart or somewhere but we can drive back and take time for all of us to get to know each other."

I nodded my head before pulling out my phone and called Rose. "Can you guys help me pack in a hurry?"


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pictures are up at ewhitlock1*tumblr*com/ replace * with periods

BPOV

I was nervous as Edward and I sat in first class on our way to Los Angeles International Airport, from there we would drive to Malibu to pick up Hailey. I was nervous to meet her, nervous that we would get back home and our parents would be pissed, and nervous about what the future held for us. Edward had told me on the way to the airport that he had every intention of making this marriage work because in his opinion we were meant to be. He also set my mind at ease when he said that we hadn't had sex.

Flashback

We had another hour before they'd start boarding the plane. Edward had gone to one of the small food shops and got us each a coffee and a breakfast sandwich since we wouldn't eat again until after we picked Hailey up. Since we had an hour I decided to bring up the night before.

"Edward did we you know sleep together?" I asked quietly with a blush.

He grinned and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Technically we did, but we didn't have sex. You went in the bathroom brushed your teeth then came out in your underwear. I went in to use the bathroom and brush my teeth and by the time I got out you were passed out on the bed so I covered you up with the blanket and then got in bed with you and went to sleep."

I nodded relieved that at least we hadn't had sex and I didn't remember it. "Good. I mean not that I don't want to have sex with you." I blushed and hid my face between my hair. "I'd just like to remember it when we do."

He grinned and brushed my hair behind my ear. "Don't worry Bella even though we're married there is no rush to have sex. When you're ready then believe me you will remember it."

End Flashback

Edward said that it would take us about 45 minutes to an hour to get to Malibu depending on weather. He was hoping that since he called to let them know what time he would be there to pick Hailey up that they would have her ready to go so that we could put her stuff in the car she could give them hugs and kisses and we could get going. He had already had a toddler booster seat sent to their house so that he could install it. I offered to let him drop me off at a McDonalds or somewhere while he picked her up but he said that he wasn't ashamed that we'd got married and that they were just going to have to deal with it since he technically didn't have to let them be part of her life.

Once we landed in Los Angeles we found the baggage claim. Luckily we didn't have to wait long for our luggage to come out. Edward pulled both our suit cases as we found the car rental office. Edward had called ahead from the airport asking them to change the car rental from a smaller car to a SUV. When we got to the rental office there was a 2012 crimson Jeep Grand Cherokee Laredo. It had black leather powered seats, a built in GPS system, 6 disc CD Player/ MP3 player. On the back of the seats was a built in screen that played DVDs. Edward thought it would come in useful for Hailey. He planned to stop at Walmart and pick her up some DVDs before we left Malibu.

It took us about an hour to get to Hailey's grandparents house. As we pulled up to the gates of their house Edward rolled down the window and pressed a call button. After letting them know that he was here they buzzed us through the gate. The house was two stories with lots of windows. In the front of the house was a pool and a patio furniture set situated next to the pool. Edward put the car in park and looked over at me.

"Do you want to come inside with me?" He asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I'll wait here. If you bring out her booster seat I'll get it set up in the back seat."

He nodded and leaned over to kiss me before slipping out of the car and jogging up to a set of glass double doors. A woman with blond hair streaked with some grey opened the door. She was pretty but you could tell that she was a typical Malibu Barbie type who probably had a lot of cosmetic surgery to keep her looking younger. Edward disappeared inside for a few minutes before heading out with the booster seat.

"Do you mind putting it behind your seat so that I can see her?" He asked as he handed me the seat.

"No that's fine." I opened the back door and started hooking it up making sure that it was nice and secure as Edward ran back inside.

It took him a few trips to get all of Hailey's suit cases. As he packed them in the back he grumbled that she'd only come with one suitcase and now had four full of clothes and toys. As soon as he had the suitcases situated he went in and got Hailey. He carried her out towards the car whispering to her as she buried her face in his neck and peaked at me.

"Hailey this is Bella. Can you say hi?" He asked.

She lifted her head for a moment and looked at me. "Hi Bewwa."

Before another word could be said both of her grandparents had come outside and walked up to us.

The woman quirked an eyebrow at me before looking at Edward. "Edward I didn't know you were bringing a woman with you. May I ask who she is?"

Edward grabbed my hand and smiled. "This is my wife Bella. We got married this week."

She blinked for a moment before plastering a fake smile on. "Well it's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Grace Stanley and this is my husband George Stanley. Our daughter Jessica is Hailey's mother."

Edward growled. "Jessica is not Hailey's mother. She gave that right up as you very well know. I've told you before that if you insist on trying to make her out to be that Hailey will not be spending time with you."

George frowned and held his hand up to quiet Grace. "I apologize for Grace Edward of course no one is going to overstep their rights as grandparents and tell Hailey about Jessica if you don't want us to." He reached over and shook my hand. "Bella it's nice to meet you. Congratulations to you both."

Grace pursed her lips together for a moment before replacing it with the same fake smile. "Yes of course I apologize Edward I would never want to go against your wishes. I didn't realize you were dating anyone. How long have you known each other?"

Edward was clearly not happy with Grace. "I've known Bella since we were young children." He looked over at me. "Did you have any trouble with the booster seat?"

I shook my head. "No it's all set."

He nodded his head and glanced at the Stanley's then at Hailey. "Hailey sweetie time to give grandpa and grandma hugs and kisses."

Hailey gave them their hugs and kisses before taking Edwards hand. Edward picked her up and got her strapped into her seat before opening my door. We both said our goodbyes before he shut my door and walked around his side and got in. As we pulled away from the house he finally relaxed.

We'd driven for several hours before Edward pulled into a small diner when Hailey said she needed to use the bathroom. Edward quickly took her to the bathroom while I followed the waitress to our table. Once we had a chance to look over the menu the waitress took our orders and brought our drinks to us. Hailey sat in a booster seat next to Edward coloring on the kids menu that the waitress gave to her.

"Daddy what's a wife?" She asked as she got out of her seat and climbed in his lap laying her head on his shoulder.

Edward rubbed her back as he glanced at me then down at her. "Do you know how nana and papa live together?" She nodded her head. "Well nana is papas wife. It means they are married."

Hailey grinned at him. "Like Snow White and Prince Charming?"

He laughed and nodded his head. "Yes married like Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Does that mean that Bewwa and you is married like Snow White and Prince Charming?" She asked. "Is Bewwa gonna live with us like nana and papa?"

He nodded as he stroked her hair. "Yes she is."

She peaked over at me. "You like Disney Princess movies?"

I nodded my head. "I'm a big fan of Snow White and Cinderella."

She smiled. "I love them too. Nana is going to give me a Princess room when daddy buys our house. You can sleep in my room too."

Edward laughed as the waitress set down our food. He helped her back into her booster seat before helping her cut her chicken fingers into smaller pieces and then blowing on them and her mac and cheese to cool it down.

After we had got to the motel we were going to stay in for the night I took the car and went to the nearest Walmart. I wanted to get some stuff for Hailey to do in the car other than movies. I found her a purple LeapFrog LeapPad with Disney Princesses on it. I knew she would love it as soon as I saw that it had Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Aurora, Tiana, Snow White, and Rapunzel on it. It also came with two sheets of Disney Princess stickers. I got her some Explorer Learning Games including Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Tangled, Disney Princess Pop-Up Story Adventures, a Cinderella eBook that could play on her LeapPad, and a Disney fairies eBook. I also got her a LeapFrog LeapReader and picked up for it Sesame Street Big Bird's First book of letters, Tangled, Disney's The Princess and the Frog, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Brave, Animals around the world, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, and Winnie the Pooh Piglet saves the day. I figured she would learn and be entertained at the same time with these things. I also picked up some snacks and juice boxes to last the next few days until we got back to Forks.

The stuff I had bought for Hailey had come in handy during our trip on several occasions when we stopped for bathroom breaks Hailey had asked me to sit in the back with her to play with her LeapPad or to listen to one of the eBooks. We also watched movies and looked at pictures on my phone of my family. She had laughed when she saw silly pictures of me with Jasper, Rose, Tanya, and Jake. She had seen a picture of us all dressed up before we went to an award ceremony for my dad. He had received an award for Chief of Police of the year beating the Chief from Port Angeles and Seattle due to his willingness to always help other cities out when they had big cases and needed extra help. Hailey decided that we all looked like Princesses and Jasper looked like a Prince in his suit. She also laughed when she saw pictures of Charlie and commented that he looked like he had a pillar under his nose, luckily Edward was able to translate that she thought his moustache looked like a caterpillar. The next few days went by quickly and before I knew it we were passing the Welcome to Forks sign. Edward had asked his mom to set up a dinner and to invite everyone over. I was nervous about facing my dad and gran as well as Edwards's parents. Luckily the others already knew that we had got married. Amazingly enough Alice, Emmett, and Hailey had managed to keep the marriage a secret when they'd talked to Edward's parents. Edward had given me the option to take off my wedding rings but I figured it was like pulling off a bandaid better to just get it over with so as soon as we had pulled up to his parents new house we got Hailey out and headed inside. Everyone was sitting in the living room talking when Hailey ran inside.

"Nana! Papa! I missed you." She said as she ran over giving them hugs and kisses. "Nana guess what, Bewwa's gonna live with me and daddy cause they married like you and papa and like Snow White and Prince Charming!" She said as she jumped up and down in front of her grandparents.

They blinked before looking over at my dad and Gran. Before Edward and I could say a word gran held out her hand to my dad.

"Told you so. That'll be $500 please." She said with a grin.

Esme grinned at Carlisle too. "We told you they'd come home married. Now I think you owe me a vacation to Hawaii."

My dad grumbled as he took out his wallet and paid gran. "Alright old woman here's our money."

Gran slapped the back of his head. "Charles Swan you may be a grown man but you are still my son and I will still put you over my knee if you call me old woman again."

Alice, Emmett, and Edward were completely still with wide eyes staring at my gran. After a few moments Rose, Jasper, Tanya, Jake, and I burst into laughter because this was just how gran and dad were.

"Okay you two spill about this little bet." I said to gran and dad after I finished laughing.

"Well Esme and I told your dad and Carlisle that there was no way you two were coming home unmarried. Carlisle and Charlie said that you'd just come home engaged." Gran said.

We nodded our head before Edward introduced everyone to Hailey. She said hi to everyone and told them all about seeing their pictures and me telling her all about them and told them all about our trip.

Gran called Hailey over to her. "Hailey I'm grandma Swan but you can call me gran like everyone else if you'd like." Hailey smiled and nodded to her. "Now Hailey do you have a piggy bank or some kind of bank that you put money in?" She asked. Hailey nodded before running out of the room only to return with her Disney Princess pink pig bank. It had pictures of all of the Disney Princesses on it. Gran smiled as she folded up the $500 that dad had given her and handed it to Hailey. "Put this in your piggy bank dear."

Hailey's eyes went wide as she took the money and showed us. "Look daddy Gran gived me dollars for my piggy."

He nodded and smiled at her as he knelt down and helped her put the money inside. "What do you say to gran?"

She left the piggy bank with him and ran over and hugged gran. "Thank you for the dollars for my piggy."

She smiled and hugged her back before looking at me. "She reminds me of you at that age. You thought all paper money was a dollar."

Hailey pulled on my Charlie's sleeve to get his attention. Once she had it she pointed at me. "You Bewwa's daddy right?"

He nodded his head. "Yes I'm her daddy."

She nodded and looked between us. "Bewwa my daddy's wife so she has to live with us are you gonna be sad cause she can't live with you too." She asked. "Maybe you can live with us too." She looked over at Edward. "Daddy can Bewwa's daddy live with us too?"

Both Edward and Charlie were laughing. "Hailey Charlie has his own house that he lives in. If he moves in with us then gran would be lonely living all by herself. You don't want gran to be sad do you?"

She shook her head as she looked at gran with wide eyes. "Don't be sad gran Bewwa's daddy is gonna live with you okay? And maybe I can come over and stay the night like I stay at nana and papa's house sometimes."

Gran smiled at her before hugging her again. "I would like that Hailey."

Edward, Hailey, and I stayed in a hotel while we looked at houses. Esme and gran had taken turns watching Hailey while Edward and I went to house showings. We'd spent our first day back from Vegas getting my name changed, getting new IDs, changing my name at the bank. I'd suggested waiting when Edward brought up having me added to his bank account but he said there was no reason because he knew that I was the one and there was no point in waiting. So we had each added the other to our accounts. We'd met with the realtor and told her what we were looking for. All the houses so far were to small or needed to much work and we wouldn't be able to move in right away. Edward was set to start his new job in a few weeks and we wanted to be moved in before then. I had the whole summer off and wouldn't have to go into work until the middle of August. For the first few weeks Hailey would be able to go with me because I'd just be setting up my classroom. Hailey and my family had taken to each other like they'd known each other forever. She adored my dad and gran and they felt the same way for her. Gran had offered to watch Hailey when we both started working. Edward was thrilled because there wasn't an actual daycare in Forks and he didn't want to have to take her to Port Angeles every day. Finally the realtor had called and said she thought she had the perfect place, it was just outside of town and wouldn't be to far for either Edward or I to drive for work. We'd dropped Hailey off with my dad and gran and met with the realtor at the address she'd given to us. My first thought as we pulled up was that the house was beautiful. It was two stories and built to look like a log cabin with huge glass windows. In the middle of the house the second floor came up to a peak was completely made of windows. The realtor met us at the door and smiled.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm really excited to show you this house because I think you're going to fall in love with it. The house was built in 1991 and updated about a year and a half ago. It's 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, there is a den with built in book shelves, kitchen, dining room, living room, game room, and a theatre room. Out back there is plenty of yard space, a nice patio, the back yard is completely fenced in, and there is a beautiful backyard oasis complete with swimming pool, slide, and waterfall. I know that you have a young daughter to consider when it comes to pools but the owner had small children as well so the built a wooden fence around the pool that can be locked when you're not using it. The fence retracts completely when you want to use it."

We followed her inside. The main floor opened up into hallway that went off to the left and the right. In the middle was a staircase that led upstairs. We followed her down to the left and she led us into a game room complete with a bar, built in shelves for alcohol, wine rack, a pool table, a couple couches, and a round table that 6 people could sit at. On the walls were two large flat screens that could be seen no matter where in the room you were. There was also a stereo system and speakers built into the ceiling.

"You said that you have a pretty large family and that you wanted a spot where you could hang out with the guys so I thought this room would be great for you Edward." She said.

His eyes were wide as he took in everything in the room before grinning like a little kid. She led us out of the room and opened up a door that led into our half bath complete with a toilet, sink, and a walk in shower. She then led us further down the hall and into a large theatre room. The room was set up just like a theatre where each row of leather reclining chairs sat a little higher then the one in front so that you could see over the person in front of you. There was a huge screen on the wall and projector hanging from the ceiling. There was a counter made of wood with glass that opened up to store candy just like a theatre snack counter. There was even a popcorn maker just like in a theatre even had the machine to supply extra butter. The lights were adjustable so that you could set them to your preference.

"Now this projector is hooked into your cable as well as DVD and Blu Ray player so you can enjoy sports or movies comfortably." She said.

Past the theatre room was a guest bedroom with a king sized bed, a walk in closet, and a dresser. Edward clearly loved the downstairs and while it was nice I was more interested in seeing the upstairs. Once we got upstairs I noticed that it was a completely open space that led from the living room, to the dining room, and kitchen. The dining room and living room both were set up to look out the huge windows that we'd seen from the outside. I loved the furniture so far in the house. In the living room was a tan cloth sectional couch as well as a round coffee table in front of it. Next to the couch was a smaller round end table with a nice lamp. The floors were hardwood but the previous owners had a large tan rug under the furniture. The dining room had a large wooden table with black cushioned chairs. There was enough room for the whole family to sit down and be able to eat together without feeling like we were sitting on top of each other. The kitchen was huge, it had dark wood cabinets with a light granite counter top. In the middle of the kitchen was an island with a built in wine rack, shelves for cook books, a sink on one side and a breakfast island on the other with 4 wicker bar stools. There was a huge stainless steel double fridge with built in ice and water in the door, double stacked stainless steel ovens, and a hug stainless gas stove with a stainless hood fan. I could see our family cooking together here and eating breakfast together. She led us down a hall away from the main area that led down to the den that was big enough that Edward and I could both put a desk in the room and plenty room for books in the built in shelves. Past the Den was a bathroom that had a toilet, sink, and tub/shower. Past the bathroom were two bedrooms. We decided that we would set up Hailey's room in the first bedroom since it was big enough for her furniture we'd bough and her toys. We'd got her a dark wood toddler bed with a matching dresser. She had decided instead of Disney princesses that she wanted butterflies because she and gran had watched a show on butterflies one day when she was staying with her. We'd found her a bedroom set that had a comforter, sheets, and pillow cases with pink and purple butterflies on them. It also had matching curtains and a matching laundry bag that we could put her dirty clothes in. We'd found her a little lamp with a butterfly on the shade and some needle point pictures to hang on her wall. The second room past hers we would use as another guest bedroom. Since it was empty we decided that if the owner would sell the furniture too we'd moved the furniture from the room Hailey would go in to the empty room. She led us back towards the main living area and down the opposite hall to the master bedroom. The room had a huge king size bed with a dark wood frame. It had matching dark wood end tables and a matching dresser. A door on the left led into a huge walk in closet with enough room for both mine and Edward's clothes. A door off to the right led into the master bathroom. The bathroom was huge with light grey cabinets and light granite counters. There was a toilet, double sinks set into the cabinets. A deep soaker tub with jets and a huge glass walk in shower. After we finished upstairs she led us out through a door off the kitchen that led onto a deck with stairs that led down to the patio. At the top of the steps was a gate that could be locked so that Hailey couldn't go down the stairs without help. We walked down the stairs and into the back yard and onto the stone patio. The owner had a couple round tables with chairs as well as a nice grill set up. There would be plenty of room for our whole family to have cookouts in the back yard. We followed a stone pathway towards a wooden fence. She typed in a code on the fence and it started to part revealing a huge blue pool surrounded by rock and a waterslide. Next to the slide was a beautiful waterfall that trickled down into the pool. The realtor said that the waterfall pulled water up from the pool and trickled it back down into the pool.

"How much is the house?" Edward asked.

She looked at her paperwork for the house. "The owner is asking for $750,000."

We both nodded at her. "Is there a possibility to buy the furniture too?" I asked.

"I can definitely call and ask if you'd like." She said.

We nodded out head for her to call and check. She left to call the home owner as we discussed the house.

"So can you see our family growing here?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head and smiled. "I think this place is perfect and I love the furniture so if we can get it too then it would be perfect."

The realtor came back and smiled. "They are willing to sell the furniture as well. The home owners are valuing the furniture, TVs, and Projector in the theatre room at about $15,000. I personally think that might be low but at the moment they are paying a mortgage one two homes and want to sell fast. I want to also let you know that we've already had a home inspection done and everything is up to code. The electric throughout the entire house was redone within the last 3 years, the roof was replaced 2 years ago and there is a warranty on it, the appliances were replaced 2 years ago and all still under warranty, the air conditioning was just serviced a month ago, the water heater and furnace were replaced about 6 months ago. This house is in perfect condition and priced perfect to sell fast. I will admit there is another offer for the house."

Edward looked at me silently asking if we should go ahead and put in an offer. I nodded my head to him. "Do you know how much the offer is for?"

She shook her head no.

"Offer $775,000 and let them know that we aren't working with a lender they'll have a check from the bank as soon as the papers are signed." He said.

We weren't gone from the house for 3 hours before she called saying the owner would meet us the following day to sign the house over to us if we could meet then. Edward agreed and we called Edward's accountant Mr. Jenks who would meet us at the realtors.

A week later we were completely moved into our house and Hailey and I decided that since everyone was coming over for a cookout on Saturday so they could see the house that we would have a tea party. I'd told her about the tea parties that gran and I had when I was little and Edward told her that he'd even come to some of them. At first Hailey wasn't convinced that she wanted one until we explained that she didn't have to drink tea that we would have juice. Hailey and I decorated invitations and I took her to everyone's house so that she could hand deliver them. The invitations asked them to come dressed up. The girls were to wear dresses and the boys in dress pants and shirts. Of course they'd would all bring clothes to change into after the party. Hailey and I had spent all of Friday baking cookies, brownies, and other little treats for the party. Saturday morning Edward helped us make up little sandwiches to serve. Hailey and I covered our dining room table with the table cloth that gran gave me that we had used when I was little for our tea parties. Once the table was set we started placing all the food on the table before changing. I had put on a powder blue sundress and a pair of matching sandals before helping Hailey put on her pink sundress and sandals. Edward was dressed in a pair of black dress pants with a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Hailey started to jump up and down as the doorbell rang and one by one her guests arrived dressed up. Hailey had set up cards on the table where each person was to sit. I helped Hailey as she offered drinks to everyone.

"Papa would you like gwape juice, owange juice, or apple juice to drink?" She asked as she stood next to him.

He smiled at him. "Apple juice."

I poured juice into his glass before we moved on. One by one we poured drinks for everyone before coming to Hailey's seat. She climbed into her booster seat next to Jasper who she was absolutely in love with. I poured her grape juice then sat down next to Edward. Hailey explained to everyone exactly what we made before announcing that they could go ahead and eat. Everyone enjoyed themselves so much that Tanya, Rose, Alice, Esme, and Gran all decided that we would have a monthly tea part and that it would be at someone else's house each time.

"Grampy can I go fishing with you and Mr. Billy again?" Hailey asked.

She had started calling Charlie Grampy after spending so much time with him and gran when she would go visit them. She had explained that she called Carlisle papa and her grandfather in California Grandpa so she needed a name from him too. How they had settled on Grampy I'm not sure but he was thrilled every time she called him it. She'd started calling Rose and Tanya Auntie Rose and Auntie Tanya. She called Jake uncle Jakey and Jasper her uncle Japer. We'd discussed that if she wanted to call me mom she could whenever she felt comfortable. So far she referred to me as her mommy when telling others who I was but she still called me Bella.

My dad grinned as he looked over at her. He had bought her a little Disney princess fishing pole and he and Jakes dad Billy had taken her fishing while we were busy moving into the house. "Well we are going fishing next weekend with your papa Carlisle so I'll talk to Bella and you dad and see if you can come too."

She grinned and looked over at us. "Daddy Bewwa can I fish too?"

We agreed that she could go with them after finding out where and when they were going. Plus it gave us some time alone together. Since they were going to be together we decided to spend the day in Seattle and spend the night. Hailey would stay over with Carlisle and Esme. By the end of the day Hailey was completely worn out from her tea part as well as the cook out and spending the day playing with her family. When we put her to bed she didn't fight us and was out within a few minutes leaving Edward and I the chance to clean up before heading to bed ourselves.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pictures are up at ewhitlock1*tumblr*com/ replace * with periods

EPOV

Since Bella and I got married quickie style in Vegas and had to leave the next morning to pick up Hailey there was no chance for us to be alone together. As soon as we got back to Forks we were so busy getting Bella's name changed, adding each other to our accounts, and looking for a house it seemed like we didn't have a moment to breathe. Neither of us wanted to stay in a hotel long because it was expensive and we didn't want to stay with our parents either. Unfortunately since we were staying in a hotel we also had our almost 3 year old daughter in the same room so we had no time to consummate our marriage plus I wasn't sure if Bella was ready for it yet. We finally had found our home and got the owner to close on it quickly so that we could start getting moved in. Luckily Bella loved the way the house was furnished so we bought the furniture and only had to decorate Hailey's room. Every night by time we got Hailey to bed and we dragged ourselves to bed we were both to tired to even consider sex. I nearly kissed Charlie when he said that he would take Hailey fishing with him the following weekend. My mom and dad decided that they would take Hailey over night giving Bella and I time to go to Seattle over night. Our trip went from one night to three nights and 3 and a half days when Charlie and Bella's gran offered to keep her over night. After that Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Jake, and Tanya decided they wanted to keep her over too for the night too. They decided to stay at Jake and Tanya's house since the others lived in apartments. They agreed along with my parents, Charlie, and gran to bring Hailey to Seattle Sunday so that we could take her to the Seattle Zoo and then we would all stay over night before heading home. Before we could go to Seattle Bella and I needed to visit a car lot to get a car. We'd been borrowing Bella's gran's gray Buick Enclave since we were so busy trying to get settled in.

On Monday we finally had my mom take us to pick out a car. We both figured we needed something big enough for a family so a small car was out. We ended up going to a Chevy dealer in Port Angeles and spent a while looking on our before calling for one of the salesmen. I decided to get a 2014 Chevy Tahoe because it would seat up to 8 passengers as well as handle well no matter what the weather was. I opted for it to be fully loaded. On the outside it had chrome assist steps on both side so that Hailey would be able to safely get in and out of it. I'd also asked for it to have fog lights. I had rain guards on all of the windows so that if we wanted to have the window down a little it would keep rain out. I also had them add a rear wiper. Since we would most likely take the Tahoe when we traveled I asked for the car to also have a roof mounted soft cargo carrier so that we'd have extra room for luggage. Inside the front seats and second row seats were heated leather seats. Both seats in the front were power controlled. The steering wheel was also heated for chilly mornings in Washington. The windows and locks were powered as well. It had a 6 disc CD/MP3 player and 10-speaker surround sound system, a touch screen navigations system, and Bluetooth wireless for our cell phone. The liftgate could be opened by remote which would be nice incase our hands were full. The mirrors on the door folded in for tight squeezes and also offered a blind zone alert. It also let you know when the tires got low on pressure. Since Hailey was so small I ordered Rear seats entertainment. The dual LCD monitors and DVD players were mounted into the back of the front seat head rests. It also came with Wireless headphones and a remote control so that she could watch her movies and not disturb anyone else. It would be worth every penny of the extra $2000.00 it cost. Since I wanted the car to be as safe as possible I also ordered a complete first aid kit that was filled with a wide range of items like bandages, scissors, tweezers, tape, and gloves. I'd also ordered a Highway safety kit that included a range of tools, jumper cables, flashlights, and road flairs. I also had a hitch put on and a winch incase I needed to pull anything. For a little extra the salesmen was able to get a rush put on the car and we'd be able to pick up on Thursday. Bella had fallen in love with a silver 2014 Chevy Equinox which would be big enough for every day driving around town comfortably. The one they had on the lot was the top model and packed with extras. On the outside she had a roof rack for extra storage, the mirrors also folded and alerted if something was in the cars blind spot, it had a powered sun roof, and a rear wiper. Since the car wasn't quite a SUV it sat lower and Hailey would be able to safely get in and out of the car without the assist step. Inside there was plenty of storage space in the back hatch. The seats were heated leather in the front and back and had a heated steering wheel. The windows and front seats were completely powered. It had a CD/MP3 player as well as Sirius XM radio. She opted not to have extra speakers put in and was happy with the 6-speakers it came with. It too came with the Bluetooth wireless which made me happy because she'd be able to use her cell phone safely if she needed to. The car also monitored the oil life in the car and tire pressure. The cup holders were lighted so that you could see where they were at night which my Tahoe also had. Both cars also had rear vision cameras, remote keyless entry, rear park assist, anti theft alarms, and OnStar. Since it wasn't likely that we'd take Bella's car on long trips we opted not to have the built in LCD monitors and DVD. I also ordered a first aid kit and Highway safety kit for her. Since nothing needed to be added to her car we were able to take it that day after paying and having a 30 day tag put on it. While they worked on the paperwork I used my IPhone to add our cars to our plan that we had with Geico for home insurance. Since we already had home insurance we got a discount for bundling our insurance. When they brought in the paperwork I added the extended warranties to both cars and basically no matter what happened to the car they would fix it for no charge. Our insurance Geico insurance also covered any kind of damage to the car no matter what happened to it. The handed Bella two sets of keys each with a remote and explained that they had forgot to tell us that both cars would have remote start as well. She handed me a set and we followed gran back towards Forks. We waved to gran as we passed her as she pulled into her and Charlie's driveway and we headed to my parents house to pick up Hailey. As soon as we shut off the car mom and Hailey came out followed by my dad and Emmett.

"I thought you were getting two cars son." Dad said as he and Emmett looked over the car.

"We did but I had a lot of extras so I'm picking it up Thursday." I said.

"What did you get bro?" Emmett asked.

"A Tahoe." I said.

He nodded his head. One thing that he and Rose had in common is they both loved cars. Emmett had a red 2013 Camaro with all the bells and whistles and a silver 2013 Corvette which also had all the bells and whistles. Since Rose had most of her money tied up in she and Jakes new business Emmett had given her the Camaro to drive while she saved up. Bella had explained that when she, Rose, Tanya, and Jasper were in Seattle for college they had shared a Nissan Rogue which Tanya and Jake and bought off Charlie just before graduation. Jasper had bought his truck after he started teaching. His black Avalanche fit him well since he and Jake liked to fish, hunt, and camp out with Billy and Charlie. Like Jasper Charlie had a blue Silverado truck with an extended cab. Jake wasn't much for trucks so he had a black Nissan Xterra SUV that handled well off road. My parents and Alice had also with the help of Emmett got new cars when we got to Washington. My dad had bought a light grey Buick Lacrosse; mom got a metallic red Nissan Murano, and Alice a powder blue VW Beetle Convertible which was totally her. Jasper wasn't happy that she got a Beetle because he was worried it wouldn't handle well so he was trying to get her to either trade it in or let him get her another car but she was determined that she would be fine in her Beetle. We had ended up having dinner with my parents before climbing into Bella's car so that we could head over to show the car off to Charlie.

The rest of the week Bella and I worked on packing our stuff for our trip as well as everything Hailey would need to spend time with the family. Mom and Charlie both had keys to the house so if there was anything she needed one of them could get in to get it for her. Thursday we picked up my SUV and had everyone over for a huge dinner so we could use up some of the food in the fridge before we left for Seattle. Dad, Charlie, Emmett, Jake, and Jasper helped me load the SUV so that Bell and I would be able to get up early and go. Hailey was going to stay with Tanya, Jake, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett for her sleep over night because mom had a new client who wanted her to decorate their guest house. She was going to pick Hailey up after the meeting and then Hailey would spend the rest of the day and night with her and dad. The following day Charlie and my dad were taking her fishing and then they along with mom and Gran were taking her to a movie and dinner before she went to spend the night with Charlie and gran. Charlie wanted to surprise Hailey with her own room at the house. Gran along with Esme had been working on it all week and now he had a room decorated just for her when she came to stay. Edward and I had snuck over once it was finished and we were amazed. All of the walls were hand painted to be a country scene with a great castle in the background. Her bed was in the shape of a white carriage with pink wheels, purple doors, a small step to get up through the door, the back wall of the carriage was pink padded fabric and her sheets had princesses on them. The best was on the front of the carriage handwritten in pink paint was Princess Hailey. Next to the bed was a white dresser and a pink chair in the corner. On the other side of the room a sturdy pink castle that she could climb in and on top of, at one end was steps' leading onto the top of the castle and the other side was a small slide. It was pink and purple and made for a princess, there was also a small toddler sized pink and purple couch with Disney Princesses it even had a foot stool that went with it. Since none of the adults could sit on the couch gran had bought a pink adult sized chair with a footstool so that they could sit and read books that would soon fill the pink book case next to the chair. If Hailey hadn't already taken to her grampy and gran she sure would have after seeing her room.

We made great time driving to Seattle and the Tahoe was very comfortable just as I thought it would be. I had got us a suite at a hotel called Inn at the Market. It was perched on a hillside overlooking Seattle's Elliott Bay. The hotel had great reviews so I had also booked rooms for the others when they came to spend the night when we took Hailey to the zoo. The bellboy loaded our bags onto a cart before the Valet parked the car in the underground gated parking. The guy at the desk verified that we were registered for a Suit with a King Bed and sofa bed which we would use when Hailey came. From the room we'd be able to step out on our private balcony that overlooked the Bay. Once we got up to the room I tipped the guy bringing our luggage and shut the door. The room had a large king size bed with a white and tan comforter and matching pillow cases. There were a couple of brown chairs and a matching sofa bed. I watched as Bella looked out the glass doors before turning around to smile at me.

"The Bay is beautiful. I can't wait to show you around Seattle." She said.

"I wish I could have taken you on a better honeymoon considering you just lived in Seattle for the past 4 years and are probably sick of it. I promise you when we do renew our vows in front of our family and friends that I will take you on the most romantic honeymoon." I said.

She smiled and walked over to me before wrapping her arms around my waist. "Actually there are a lot of things in Seattle that I didn't get to do because we were so busy with school and when we had time off where we could have spent a couple days sight seeing we always went back home to see my dad."

"Well then I guess we can discover Seattle together then, but tonight I have something already planned." I said before unzipping the outer pocket of my suitcase and pulling out 2 white envelopes. I handed the first to her and told her to open it.

Her eyes went wide as she pulled out two tickets. "The Seattle Symphony? I always wanted to see it but never had time." She frowned as she put the tickets back into the envelope. "Edward I didn't bring anything nice enough to wear to the symphony."

I grinned as I handed her the second letter to open. She took it and read the letter from Rose, Alice, and Tanya.

Bella,

I know right now that you're freaking out because Edward is taking you to the symphony and you're probably biting your lip because you didn't pack a dress that formal. Well stop it! You see the three of us went shopping this past week and picked you out some goodies for your night and Alice has made a hair appointment for you in the hotels salon, they're expecting you at 4:30. Don't worry everything is already paid for, consider this our graduation present to you. Now the dress and Edward's suite was sent on ahead and should be already hanging in your closet. Have fun and we'll see you in a few days.

Love,

Rose, Tanya, and Alice

P.S. Tanya said to do your makeup like you did for graduation because it'll look perfect with the dress.

P.S.S. Alice said that she already sent a picture of you and your dress to the salon so they'll already know how to do your hair.

P.S.S.S The lingerie for under your dress and the set for later tonight are from me. –wiggles eyebrows- Have a good night!

Bella busted out laughing as she finished the letter. "I think the last gift is for you." She said as she handed me the letter.

I read it and swallowed hard as I got to the P.S.S.S. about the lingerie. I'd have to remember to buy something really nice for Rosalie. Bella groaned as she pulled out the dress and found the lingerie which was nothing more then a pair of almost not there red lace panties. Another card note was stuck in with the panties.

Bella,

Stop worrying that there is only a pair of panties to wear with the dress. There is no way to wear a bra with the low of a neckline but you can wear the pasties that I packed with the dress so that you don't have to worry.

Rose

I laughed as I read the note after she showed it to me. She wouldn't show me what else Rose had packed for her. I couldn't wait to find out though. I watched as Bella pulled out a floor length sleeveless red dress with a very low plunging front and the back was made of lace. She also pulled out a pair of 6 inch red heels with a peep toe. She was going to be beautiful. Alice had sent a light blue suit with a blue dress shirt and a black tie. She had suggested that I shave off my stubble but Bella seemed to like it.

"Do you think I should shave my stubble?" I asked as I hung up my suit.

Bella shook her head. "No you're very sexy with it." She said as she walked over and slid her arms around my neck.

I grinned before leaning down to kiss her. The kiss quickly deepened and before I knew it I was sitting on the edge of the bed with her straddling my lap. I growled as I pressed my erection against her. "Bella if we keep this up we'll end up missing lunch and then you won't have time to get ready."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Order room service then we'll still have time for this."

I laughed and pulled her shirt over her head before attacking her neck. Bella moaned as she rubbed herself against me. I picked her up and laid her back on the bed before grasping the waistband of her yoga pants and pulled them along with her panties off. She leaned up and took off her bra before laying back completely on display to me. We'd discussed the fact that Bella had little experience with sex she'd only had sex a couple times with one guy but refused to tell me who. I had a feeling that it was Jasper because she had mentioned that they had tried dating when they were in high school. I definitely didn't want to know if it was him and didn't know how Alice would feel if it was. I ran my fingers up the insides of her thighs as I parted them before settling between them. I kissed the inside of her thigh before running my tongue over her clit. I teased her opening with the tip of my tongue before running it back over her clit and sucking on it. When she started to squirm I slid her legs over my shoulders and used one arm to hold her still while I slid a finger into her slowly sliding it in and out as I lifted my head and placed kisses on her pelvis. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she moaned. Her hand slid down and gripped my hair as I started to suck and lick her clit again. I added another finger and curled them inside of her a few times before her body started to shake with her release. With a last slow lick of her clit I pulled my fingers out before placing a kiss on her clit.

Her eyes opened and she grinned at me. "mmm that felt so good."

I laughed lightly as I leaned over her and kissed her before sliding off the bed. I walked into the bathroom and started filling the tub before searching in my toiletries bag finding the bath oil that Alice packed telling me before she went to the salon I should draw her a bath and put three drops of the oil in so that she could relax before the night started. I followed the directions and let the tub fill. Once it was filled and the water was off I walked out and slid my arms under her and scooped her up off the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she held onto me.

"Well I believe you have an appointment this afternoon to get your hair done so I got a bath all ready for you and while you're doing that I will order us some lunch. Anything in particular you want? Keep in mind we're having dinner before the symphony." I said.

She nodded as I set her down in the tub. "Just a BLT on wheat. Mmmm lavender and vanilla." She said as she smelled the bath oil I'd put in her bath.

I nodded and kissed her before heading out to order our food. I was still hard as a rock so I tried thinking of other things to make it go down. Finally when I thought of my grandma Cullen it went down.

Bella's hair was all pulled up and she loved lovely when she got back from the salon. They even offered to do her makeup and when she'd called up to ask me to bring her purse down to her so she could pay the difference I'd told them just to add it to the room. I'd already been dressed when she got back and was talking to Hailey who told me that she was excited about going fishing with Charlie and dad before going to the movies the following day. She hadn't seen her room at Charlie's since she was staying the night with my parents but I made her promise to call me the following day. I had passed the phone through the bathroom door when she asked to talk to her Bella.

Bella was absolutely beautiful in her red dress. We had dinner at a French Bistro in the hotel called MarchÉ. The hotel didn't have a car service available but they had a contract with a local company so I was able to get a limo for the night. When we got to the Symphony I led Bella inside to our seats. I held her hand as we slid into our seats and waited for it to begin. When the lights finally went down she was entranced when she realized they were performing Beethoven's 9th Symphony. She was a little annoyed during the intermission because she didn't want to have to wait for them to start playing again. By the time we left she was talking about how we had to come back sometime to see it again or a different symphony.

I had one more surprise for her before we headed back to the hotel. Once she was in the limo I asked the driver to take us to the Seattle Great Wheel. Bella snuggled into my side as we rode through the streets of Seattle.

"Where are we going?" She asked when she realized that we weren't head to the hotel.

Through the window I could see the great wheel all lit up so I pointed towards it. Her eyes widened as she grinned and looked at me.

"I've never been on it at night before." She said.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Well I'm sure there will be a lot of firsts for us together."

When the limo parked I pulled out a pair of red ballet flats and handed them to her figuring she wouldn't want to walk to the wheel in heels. The driver opened the door and I stepped out before reaching for Bella's hand and helping her out of the limo. Once she was out the driver told us he would be able to stay parked where we were so we could take our time. Bella and I held hands as we walked along the pier looking out at the Bay that was reflecting the lights of the lit up Ferris wheel. When we finally got up to it I looked up at the huge wheel that stood 175 feet tall.

"We have to bring Hailey here before we leave I think she'll love this." I said.

Bella nodded. "We should bring your mom and dad too."

I nodded my head as I wrapped my arms around her as we waited in line. Unfortunately when we got to the front of the line we were put in one of the enclosed gondolas with 6 other people because they wanted to maximize the space since there was so many people waiting. The Ferris wheel could hold up to 300 passengers and each of the gondolas held up to 8 people. When we reached the top we looked out over the Bay as well as the city lights.

"It's beautiful up here during the day but this is even better." Bella said.

"It's alright your more beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

Once we were back on the ground we walked around the pier for a little while before heading back to the limo. Bella laid her head on my shoulder as we rode back towards the hotel.

"Tired love?" I asked.

"No not really just thinking about how great tonight was." She answered. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well I thought we could either check out the monorail and space needle then do some shopping or we could take the ferry to Bainbridge Island and spend the day there." I said.

She nodded and smiled. "You know there isn't much to do on Bainbridge Island."

I nodded. "I know I did some research. I figured we'll take a cab to the ferry and then once we get to the Island we can check out the wineries, art museum, a couple restaurants, and some beaches. Unless you want to stay in all day. I said as I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She shook her head at me. "Why don't we wait and do the monorail and space needle when Hailey is here since they won't take long."

I nodded my head and smiled. "Alright so we'll go to Bainbridge Island tomorrow then."

When we got back to our room Bella grabbed her suit case and went into the bathroom. I took my jacket off and hung it on one of the chairs before pulling off my tie. I sat on the end of the bed and unbuttoned the sleeves of my shirt before unbuttoning it completely and pulling it so it was untucked from pants. I checked my cell phone and found a message from Hailey.

"Hi daddy nana said that you and Bewwa went to hear pretty music so you can't say night, night to me today. She dialed the phone so I could tell you night, night and tell you and Bewwa I love you. Nana said that I have one more sleep after tonight before I get a big surprise but she won't tell me what it is. Can you tell nana it's okay to tell me?" Hailey asked as she chatted away.

I laughed as I heard mom telling her to tell us she loved us and goodnight. Hailey said okay then told us that she loved us both and night, night before the message ended. I started to tell Bella through the door about the message but stopped when she walked out of the bedroom. I was instantly hard as I looked her over and licked my lips. She stood in front of me wearing a very little pink teddy. The top of it was a padded underwire bra with sequin cups then had pink stretched mesh with little pink hearts that came down from about the middle of her breasts down to the waist of the tiny mesh ruffled skirt with the same hearts. When she turned around I nearly fell off the bed. The skirt thinned and tied with a black bow in the back leaving her delicious ass exposed. Underneath she was wearing a matching pink mesh thong with pink hears. She also had a pair of black fuck me heels on. I had to adjust my dick before I could even get up to walk over to her. Before she could say a word I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me digging the heels into my ass as I held her against the wall and attacked her mouth sliding my tongue between her lips. Somewhere in my brain it was telling me that I didn't want our first time together with me taking her against the wall so I pulled away and carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it as I admired her.

"I am so buying Rosalie something nice for picking this out." I mumbled as I pulled my shirt off before unbuckling my belt and undoing my pants.

Bella sat up and leaned forward to kiss me while I pushed my pants off. Once I was naked I reached behind Bella and pulled the ribbon of the bow untying it before reaching up to unclasp the bra part. She leaned back and helped me pull it off before I carefully tossed it onto the chair. I definitely wanted to see her in this again someday. Bella wrapped her hand around my dick and stroked it as I leaned over and sucked one of her nipples between my lips. Before long I had to stop her otherwise I'd never last. I pulled her thong off and tossed it onto the chair with the top. Bella slid further onto the bed and propped herself up on the pillows as her legs fell open exposing herself to me. I couldn't help but fist my cock and stroke it as I looked her over. She blushed as she mimicked my and ran her own hands down her body one hand stopping to play with her nipples while the other ran down and slid between her lips and started to stroke her clit. I moaned as I pulled a chair over and sat back watching her as I stroked myself. Her eyes were locked on my cock as she watched me. She slid a finger into herself and slowly slid it in and out as I rubbed my thumb over the head spreading precum over it before sliding my fist back down to the base. I finally couldn't take it anymore when I saw how wet she was. I stood and slid onto the bed with her pulling her hand from her pussy and licking her fingers clean before carefully pulling her legs and bringing her flat onto the bed as I hovered over her. I lined my cock with her opening and slowly pushed forward until I was buried inside her. I knew it had been a while for both of us so I waited and let her get used to my size before starting to stroke myself in and out of her. I leaned down and kissed her as I started to move faster in her.

"Mmm Edward." She moaned as her hips raised to meet mine.

I kissed along her cheek, down her neck, and finally down to her breasts as I pushed my hips harder into her. Her heels of her shoes dug into my ass. I took her nipple between my lips sucking on it as I reached between our bodies and stroked her clit.

"Harder." She moaned.

I released her nipple and sat up on my knees as I gripped her hips and started to pound into her. Our moans filling the room as we both lost control of ourselves and fell over the edge. I pulled her up into my lap and against my chest. It felt so good to be inside her that I didn't want to lose our connection yet.

"That was amazing Edward." She said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I brushed her damp hair from her shoulder and kissed and sucked on it. "You feel so good when your pussy clamps down on me and mils all my cum out of my dick."

She blushed and hid her face in my neck causing a laugh from me. We spent the rest of the night in various positions making love.

AN: Next chapter will continue their trip. There probably won't be much on their trip to Bainbridge Island because during my research I found that there really isn't much to do so I'll put a little in but the majority of the chapter will be after Hailey and the others arrive.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pictures are up at ewhitlock1*tumblr*com/ replace * with periods

BPOV

Edward and I spent yesterday in Bainbridge Island. We had left early and caught the first ferry across. Since there wasn't a whole lot to do on the Island we brought our swim suits with us. We checked out a few wineries and picked up some great wines to take back with us when we went home. We'd spent a fortune at Hoodsport Winery, they'd had all kinds of different wines that we enjoyed and I thought the others would like them too. We'd enjoyed their Apple Wine which was made from a select blend of premium apples. They said that it was a good match for chicken and pork dishes, blackberry wine which was advertised as going well with grilled and roasted meats, pear wine was delicious with it's sweet yet mild taste and would go well with chicken, seafood, and white sauce pasta dishes which gran liked. We'd got a case of each for us as well a case for Esme and Gran. Rose loved raspberries and they had a delicious raspberry wine that she could drink anytime she was in the mood for a nice glass of wine. Tanya enjoyed red wines so I had picked out a nice plum and berry flavored red wine that would go well with her delicious pasta dishes that she cooked. We'd also bought several cases of a delicious red wine made from raspberries and cherries which would go well with barbecues, we decided to split those cases between the entire family. Edward said that Alice like Merlot so we found her a nice red wine made from ripe fruits and dark cherries. We'd even found some delicious blackberry cobbler jam for Hailey and got a few jars for my dad because he liked jam on his toast. We'd also did some other shopping while we visited the Island. We'd stopped at Bella Bella cupcakes to get a delicious treat to surprise Hailey with when they got to Seattle. We'd also wanted to look at the wedding cakes since we had heard that they made the best cakes. We ended coming back with a ton of cupcakes because as it turns out Edward had a huge sweet tooth plus Emmett was coming the following day too. We'd ended up with 6 chocolate cupcakes with chocolate icing, 6 hershey's chocolate cupcakes with a vanilla frosting, 3 vanilla cupcakes with keylime frosting because apparently Carlisle like keylime, 6 chocolate cupcakes with reese cups in it and peanut butter frosting, 3 vanilla cupcakes with blue icing and sprinkles for Hailey, 6 strawberry cheesecake cupcakes, and 6 pistachio cupcakes for my dad. When I wasn't paying attention he'd also bought a dozen snickerdoodles. When he'd tried to go into the chocolate shops I put my foot down because he had plenty of sweets to last awhile even if he had to share. I did however give in when he wanted to get handmade ice cream after lunch. We'd found an ice cream placed called Mora Iced Creamery. We'd found out when I was having a hard time deciding what to try that they would deliver ice cream using dry ice to keep it frozen. So we had each settled on two different scoops that way we could try 4 different flavors and I ended up ordering some to be delivered once we got home. Edward ended up with dark chocolate and chocolate peanut butter while I got banana split and strawberry. We'd sat outside on a bench enjoying the sun while we fed each other ice cream. The rest of the day we spent swimming until it was time to head back to the ferry and back to the hotel.

Esme called 10 minutes before they got to the hotel and we met them out front. As soon as Hailey saw us she started waving to us. Carlisle barely had the door open before she was running towards us and into Edward's waiting arms.

"Daddy! Bewwa! I missed you." She said as Edward passed her on to me for some hugs.

"We missed you too. Are you surprised?" I asked.

She nodded her head and grinned. "Nana and Papa wouldn't tell me where we was going and Grampy just told me I would like it."

The hotel had sent someone out with a cart to help with luggage as Carlisle and dad unpacked the car before the Valet drove it to the underground parking. Next was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Dad explained that gran had ended up staying along with Tanya and Jake because Pastor Webber got called out of town for a family emergency and needed someone to run things at the boys and girls club so the three of them had volunteered.

"Did you guys eat yet?" Edward asked his parents.

"No we wanted to get here early so that we could take her for her other surprise." Esme said.

Edward nodded his head. "Why don't you guys go ahead and get checked in and then meet us in about 10 minutes we'll meet down at the breakfast buffet."

"Hell yes!" Emmett said.

"Ooohh Uncle Em you said a bad word you give me money for my piggy." She said as she held out her hand.

"Damn it." Emmett said as he took out his wallet.

"Oooh Uncle Em you said another one so you gotta give me two for my piggy." She said.

Emmett pulled out two dollars and handed them to her. She grinned as she turned around holding up the two dollars to show us before giving them to Edward.

"Daddy you hold my moneys until we go home and put it in my piggy?" She asked.

Edward put the money in his pocket as she took my hand telling me all about her time she spent with her grandparents and aunts and uncles. She then started telling me all about her new room at Grampy's house and how he fell asleep in the big person pink chair with her when he was reading her Sleeping Beauty. Edward followed us as he pulled Hailey's little princess suitcase. I chuckled a little as I heard Jasper asking Emmett if he brought lots of singles to pay Hailey every time he said a bad word. Emmett smacked Jasper and Hailey stopped turned around put her hands on her hips.

"Uncle Em you not supposed to hit cause it's bad!" She turned to Esme. "Nana I think you needs to give Uncle Em a time out."

Edward and Jasper were leaning against the wall laughing as Emmett stared at Hailey like she'd grown another head. Alice and Rose had their hands over their mouths covering their laughs. Dad and Carlisle were both trying not to laugh but failing. Esme smiled and nodded her head at Hailey.

"You might be right sweetie." She looked over at Emmett. "Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen you do not hit." She waved her finger at him before winking when Hailey turned back around.

"Daddy it's not nice to laugh at people." She said as she passed him.

He nodded his head and looked very seriously at her. "You're right baby it's not nice."

"I think that Uncle Em should say sorry to Uncle Japer and you need to say sorry to Uncle Em." She said as she took my hand and we started walking again.

Both Emmett and Edward said sorry as we reached our rooms. Edward carried her suitcase inside and I helped her put her get out her stuffed animals out so she could put them on the couch.

As soon as Hailey saw we were at the zoo she started to squeal and it put Alice's squeal to shame. Before Edward let her out he reminded her of the rules about being out in public and how she was to hold one of the adult's hands at all times. After paying she decided she wanted to hold hands with Edward and me so she walked between us as we discussed where to start. We started with the birds because she wanted to see the penguins first. Gran had bought her a little digital camera made for kids so that she could take pictures and videos of the zoo for her. Esme explained that Hailey had been upset that Gran, Tanya, and Jake were going to miss the zoo so Gran said this way she'd be able to experience the zoo too. I helped her line up the shot and turned on the LCD screen so she could see what she was taking pictures of. She loved the flamingos because they were pink she said as she took lots of pictures. When we got to the penguins she taught Emmett how to walk like them and the two of them walked around in circles mimicking the penguins. Emmett picked her up on his shoulders as they watched the penguins swimming and walking around. After the birds we to check out the African Savanna and African Village, it had vast grasslands and lots of animals like giraffes, hippos, gazelles, zebras, lions, and monkeys. She took pictures of her favorite and asked which ones Gran would like best. After thinking about it I told her that gran liked the lions. We moved on to the next exhibit which was the Tropical Asia exhibit. Emmett made noises like the elephants as he showed them to her. He then hopped around acting like an orangutan causing everyone to laugh. When we got to the Northern Trail exhibit we sat down and watched the arctic foxes and the grizzly bears playing. I showed her how to change her camera to video and we made some videos of them playing. When we got to the next exhibit they had all kinds of animals snow leopards, Emu, and kangaroos were her favorites.

"Daddy I pet the big kitty?" She asked as she leaned against the glass watching the white and black snow leopard that kept walking past it.

"That kitty is a wild kitty baby a wild kitty that eats little girls." He said as he scooped her up and tickled her.

"Does not!" She said. "Papa does it eat little girls?"

Carlisle laughed as he watched Edward put her down and she came over taking his hand and Charlie's. "Well these ones can't because they're enclosed but if you were in the wild they might."

When we got to the Tropical Rain Forest exhibit she pressed her face up against the glass looking at the jaguar.

"Look daddy isn't it pretty?" She asked.

He nodded his head as he showed her the gorillas and lemurs too. She sat watching them swinging in the trees and taking videos for gran. Before moving on to the next exhibit we stopped for a bathroom break when Hailey asked me to take her to the potty. We also decided to have lunch as well. Edward found a little food court and got us all hamburgers and bottles of water. After our little stop Hailey decided she wanted to be carried the rest of the days so we took turns carrying her showing her red pandas, more flamingos, and reptiles before stopping at the petting zoo. The last stop before hitting the gift shop was a ride on the zoos vintage carousel that was hand crafted in 1918. We all got on and I took pictures of Hailey as she rode on a beautifully crafted brown horse with white legs. Dad, Esme, and Carlisle sat in the seats on the carousel while everyone else took a horse at Hailey's request. When we got to the gift shop Edward carried Hailey as we looked around. We let her pick out a t-shirt and a stuffed animal. She picked out a stuffed snow lion like the one she'd wanted to pet. Rose and Edward bought her a stuffed penguin, Alice and Jasper bought her a bracelet with different animal charms, Carlisle and Esme bought her a stuffed grizzly bear animal, and dad bought her a little pink baseball cap with flamingos on it. When she saw the hat she asked if we could get one for gran too. So we ended up getting gran a matching cap and then let her pick out a keychain to give to everyone else. For Tanya and Jake she got matching wolf key chains with a broken heart one with LO and the other VE on them, when you put them together the heart was completed and said Love. For Emmett she picked out a penguin keychain, for Rose a red panda, for Alice she picked out a lion, for Jasper a tiger, for dad she got a grizzly bear, for Esme she got a lemur, and for Carlisle an elephant. Edward let her pick out a pair of penguin earrings for me and I let her pick out a wallet for Edward with a snow lion on it.

When we got back to the hotel the guys took all the souvenirs up to the room before we walked down to the closest station to get onto the monorail. Hailey sat in dads lap as they looked out the window at the city as it went by. We got off at the stop near the Space Needle. When we got the Space Needle Hailey looked up at it.

"That's taller then Uncle Em!" She said causing everyone to laugh.

Once we got to the top Edward held her as she held onto him with a death grip. "Don't drop me daddy." She said as the neared the railing to look out at the city.

"Never baby." He said with a kiss to her forehead.

She laid her head on his shoulder as we finally left the Space Needle and found a place to get pizza. We'd thought about eating at the Space Needle but when we'd looked online at the menu we didn't see anything we thought Hailey would eat so we decided to get something else. Hailey and Emmett had asked for Pizza so we'd all agreed. We ended up getting a large cheese pizza, a supreme, and pepperoni with green pepper along with a pitcher of beer, coke, and a kids sized chocolate milk shake for Hailey.

When we finished eating we had all gone to the ferris wheel before heading back to the hotel. By time we got up to the room Hailey was asleep with her head on Edward's shoulder. We'd got her to wake up long enough to use the bathroom before she climbed on our bed and fell back to sleep. Edward dug her pajamas out and with help from me we got her changed and decided to just let her sleep with us since the bed was big enough.

By morning Hailey's head was pushed against my side and her feet were propped up against Edward's stomach. Somehow she had managed to turn herself sideways in the bed and the blankets were pushed down to our waists. I carefully got out of bed and put a pillow under Hailey's head before heading to the bathroom to shower. By time I was finished Edward was up and packing up out stuff. I woke Hailey up and gave her a bath before helping her get dressed in a pair of pink shorts and a pink Disney princess t-shirt. She lifted her foot up one at a time so that I could put her sandals on her.

Dad had rode with us back to Forks at Hailey's request. They sat in the back watching movies together and playing I Spy which dad had taught her. Once we got back to dad's we went inside so that Hailey could give gran her hat.

"Gran!" She said as she ran into the living room stopping in front of her holding out the paper bag from the zoo. "Daddy and Bewwa let me pick this out for you."

She was wearing her hat so when gran pulled out the pink had she made sure that she saw that they matched.

"Well isn't that lovely." Gran said as she put the hat on and hugged Hailey. "If I was 50 years younger we could be twins." She laughed.

We sat and talked with gran a little while before leaving so we could drop off Tanya and Jake's key chains. They hugged Hailey thanking her before inviting us to stay for dinner. We'd given Tanya her case of wine and she'd opened one of the bottles to go with the lasagna she made. She'd given Hailey a glass of juice to go with hers. The wine paired with the pasta was delicious.

"Thanks for the wine." Tanya said as she walked us to the door. "And Hailey thank you for bringing us souvenirs from the zoo that was very thoughtful."

Hailey hugged her and Jake before going to the car with Edward who had already said goodnight to everyone. Tanya waved as she watched us pull away. Hailey and I were going to the boys and girls club with Jasper and Tanya because Jasper and I were doing summer tutoring for some of the kids who had trouble in school the year before. Tanya was going to watch over the kids until Pastor Webber got back that afternoon. When we got home we allowed Hailey to have one of her cupcakes before going to bed. Edward and I followed shortly later after putting away our luggage and making sure the house was locked up.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pictures are up at ewhitlock1*tumblr*com/ replace * with periods

Chapter 8

Edward's alarm went off at 6:00 am. He had to go into his office for a few hours for a meeting. Edward had been working on a case where the state was trying to prosecute a man who had been caught drunk driving; it had been his fourth offense. The first time he had been fined and his license suspended, the second time he'd gotten a stiffer fine and had his license suspended along with mandatory AA meetings, the third time they had fined him, took his license away for 5 years, and made him check himself into rehab. Unfortunately the rehab hadn't worked at all he'd checked himself out and apparently started to drink again. This time Edward was hoping to get his license taken away permanently as well as mandatory jail time with counseling for his drinking. Even though it was Edward's job to try to get him convicted he did feel for the guy. The guy had been down on his luck lost his job when the business he worked for closed. It left him with no income, no insurance, no retirement, and then his wife of 15 years left him. He'd started drinking after she left and took his kids away. The longer he was unable to find work the heavier he started to drink. Edward felt bad that this had happened to him but was hoping that if he was in jail long enough to detox and get counseling and not released right away maybe he'd have a chance when he did get out. Marcus was even willing to help him find a job when he got out as long as he could stay sober. Edward was hoping to get a year and a half but it was pushing it because the guy's lawyer was claiming that since he had become an alcoholic he couldn't help it. Emmett had also been working on a case against a wealthy man who had several businesses in the area who had refused to pay the child support that had been ordered for his 6 year old twins. Three months before he was ordered he'd married his business partner and transferred all the business matters into her name with legal documents stating if they were divorced they would be given back to him. The courts had decided since the legal proceedings had started before the marriage happened that he would have to pay $3000 in child support plus continue to the $2000 mortgage on the home that the ex wife and children were living in. He hadn't paid a dime claiming that he didn't make enough of a living to pay $5000 to the ex wife. He had gone as far as changing his legal pay to $9.10 an hour which was minimum wage and then the new wife would give him the rest of his pay under the table however they claimed that she was gifting it to him and so we technically couldn't force him to use it to pay the child support. Emmett had found an older law that if allowed would force half of the companies to be handed over to the ex wife. If allowed she and her kids would end up with more than they would have if he had just paid the court ordered amount until they were 18. Marcus was meeting with both Edward and Emmett to go over their cases since he had so many years of experience he might know something else that could help with their cases. Edward and Emmett were due in court in a few days and both hoped there wouldn't be to much trouble with their cases.

I got up when Edward went in to take a shower and went to check on Hailey who was still sleeping. She and I had been going to the Boys and Girls club on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays. She had made friends with some of the other kids around her age. Since Tanya and Rose were now working full time gran had taken over volunteering her time to help out at the club. Esme also did quite a bit of volunteering when she didn't have a client. She and Carlisle had donated money along with my gran and dad to have an inspector come out to make sure everything was up to code in the building and to add onto it so that we could have more kids. They'd paid for everything to be updated and built. Now Esme was helping to redecorate the club and to get new stuff for them. Dad had donated a brand new computer lab for the kids. Jasper and I were helping to tutor kids who had trouble in school the previous year and the computers made it much easier because they had come with a bunch of teaching programs. Carlisle had even opened his office on Tuesday evenings and one Saturday a month where families from the club who needed medical aid could come into the office for free. Tanya had offered to help him in the office along with a few of the other doctors from the hospital. So far they'd been able to help several families who had some serious health issues. One of the little girls that played with Hailey's dad had lost his insurance due to pay cuts and had been having trouble with numbness in his right arm. Pastor Webber had brought him into Carlisle's office and they'd found out that he was having trouble with his heart. A simple pill daily was all he needed to fix the problem. The hospital's board had even set up a program that helped these families with the cost of their medications. Tanya had spent hours with the help of a few other nurses calling the board and set up a presentation that convinced them to help out. She'd also contacted many prescription drug companies who were more than willing to help out bout sending out vouchers that they could use to help get discounts on different medicines. Rose and Jake had located a few old school buses that were being sold cheap because they had serious mechanical problems and the schools decided just to replace them, they had fixed them good as new had a paint shop that they worked with quite a bit paint them up nice for the club then they donated them. The buses now picked kids up from school or on the weekends and during summer picked them up at home if the parent had no way to get them there then would take them back at the end of the day. Alice had even done her share by setting up a clothing donation at her boutique. Every Saturday she offered 25% off if they brought in used clothing that was in good shape. Even though she sold women's clothing for teens and adults she asked that if they had boy or girls clothes in baby, kids, teens, or adults that they feel free to donate them. She offered an extra 10% off when they donated baby, toddler, and kid's clothes of either sex. So far she had collected thousands of dollars worth of clothes and we'd been able to help many families who were struggling.

As I cooked breakfast, I heard Edward walking from our room to Hailey's. Every morning that he had to go into work and I was going into the club he would get up a half hour early get ready for work then get Hailey up and help her get ready then they would both come down for a home cooked breakfast. As soon as breakfast was on the table I would pack lunch for Edward. The first week Edward had said that he would just grab lunch and 3 of those days he hadn't eaten anything for lunch the other two he'd ran out and grabbed a hot dog from a street vendor. I'd put a stop to that after the first week. On Sunday's I made up a bunch of lunches for him for the week and then froze them. Today he was having a lightly barbequed skinless chicken breast, green beans, and chicken flavored rice. When I learned that Edward had a mini fridge in his office area I asked his secretary Jane to stock it with water and to please make sure that he drank more water then coffee because it was better for him. Jane had agreed stating that her husband Felix who worked at the hospital lived on coffee until she'd gone into his office thrown out his coffee and stocked his office with only water. They'd come to an agreement that he'd drink two cups of coffee a day one in the morning and one in the afternoon, the rest of the day he drank water. Edward hadn't even fought Jane when he asked her if she could make a pot of coffee. Jane had come in and set a bottle of water on his desk and walked away. Jane was the best secretary ever. She had a daughter about the same age as Hailey named Makenna. We'd had several play dates since she started working with Edward. Jane's husband Felix was also one of the doctors helping out with the club kids. Jane's sister Kebi was 18 and was taking classes at a community college in Port Angeles deciding to get her basic core classes out of the way before transferring to UW. It was smart because the community college was cheaper and her classes would transfer when she was ready to move onto her major. Her scholarship paid for all of her classes but she had to pay for her books. Kebi had been with Felix and Jane one Saturday when Pastor Webber had called and asked if Felix could come check on a little girl who was running a fever. Kebi and Jane had been talking about where she was going to find a job that would let her leave to take her morning classes then come back. Pastor Webber had heard them talking and asked her what kind of job she was looking for and what kind of pay. She had said that she was looking for anything and that she just needed enough to pay for books and have a little extra since she was living in Jane and Felix's guest house. Pastor Webber had asked if she thought she would be interested in doing secretarial work. When she'd agreed he'd let her know that he could work around her schedule. The volunteers helped with phones in the mornings until Kebi got there at noon after her classes. She then worked until 4pm. Pastor Webber paid her $10.00 an hour which was a little over minimum wage in Washington. She was happy with it because it gave her the time she needed to go to her classes, money for books, and a little extra. Pastor Webber also let her work on her homework when she didn't have any other work to do. I'd just finished putting our lunches in our lunch coolers when Edward and Hailey came into the kitchen. Edward helped Hailey into a stool at the breakfast table and helped her make a plate of pancakes and eggs while I made him up a cup of coffee. After setting his coffee down I looked over at Hailey who was watching Edward cut up her pancakes.

"Hailey do you want apple or orange juice?" I asked.

She looked up at me wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "Apple pwease."

I nodded as I pulled the apple juice out of the fridge and poured some into her big girl cup. A week ago we'd stopped giving her a sippy cup when Rose found a non spill cup with a built in straw, she'd even found it with princesses and Barbie on it. I set the juice in front of her before putting the jug away and pouring my own coffee then sitting at the table and making up my own plate.

"So I should only be at the office until about 1:00 today. Once Emmett and I finish up we'll head over to the club." Edward said.

Pastor Webber had asked Edward to come by when he could because he wanted to ask him some legal advice about a child that was in the club. Emmett had agreed that since he was riding with Edward that he would come to the club and help some of the older kids who wanted to learn about weight training. Once breakfast was over I handed Edward his lunch and kissed him goodbye before he leaned down and kissed Hailey on top of her head.

"Be good at the club baby." He said as he picked up his keys.

"Okay daddy." She answered as he walked out the door.

Once we got to the club Hailey found her little friend Vanessa and they ran off to play. Hailey couldn't say Vanessa so she called her Nessie. Nessie's mom Leah had gone to school with us. She'd dated Nessie's dad Sam through high school. She found out after he went off to college that she was pregnant. She hadn't wanted to tell him over the phone that she was pregnant so she waited until the first weekend he came home unfortunately that was 3 months later. When he got back he told her that he had met a girl named Emily and he had fallen for her. They hadn't done more than express their feelings because he wanted to talk to Leah in person because he couldn't break up with her over the phone. When Sam had found out she was pregnant he had tried to stay with her even going as far as transferring to UW so that he could be closer. Unfortunately they just couldn't make it work out and a few months later Emily had transferred to UW and she and Sam were together. Sam had his own business and sent money each month to help Leah with rent and for all of Nessie's needs. He and Emily came once a month for a week and spent it with Nessie and then they took a two week vacation in the summer with her. Leah's mother Sue had started watching Nessie as soon as she was born and last year she started volunteering at the club and bringing her with her. Nessie and Hailey had become friends right off the bat. Leah had finished college and was working as a social worker in Port Angeles and did some work in Forks so my dad knew her pretty well. Leah had invited Hailey to go a movie with them next week and then she was going to spend the night. I had also noticed that since Sue Clearwater had started volunteering that my dad had also been spending a lot more time on the weekends there when he, Billy, Carlisle, and Marcus weren't fishing. I believe that my dear old dad had a crush on her. Who could blame him she was beautiful for a woman in her early 40's. She also had a 16 year old son Seth who came to the club, he was one of the kids interested in learning to properly train with weights, he'd been coming more since Emmett and Jake both started helping them. I'd finally had a break between tutoring sessions so I went out to check on Hailey who was currently helping Miss Sue set the table in our cafeteria for lunch. We'd hired a cook who specialized in making healthy lunches for all of our kids. At the end of the day she always had a paper bag ready for each kid inside was a sandwich, some kind of fruit, and a bottle of water. Sadly in some cases these bags were the kid's dinner that night. Since we weren't sure how much food some of them got when they went home she always made them a nice hearty lunch. Today Miss Louise had made them grilled chicken sandwiches on wheat buns, some chopped carrots, celery, green peppers, and a light vegetable dip. Miss Louise was amazing along with the other ladies who worked with her. Each one knew who every single kid was knew if hey had any food allergies and if they knew hey absolutely didn't like something after they tried it they would try to substitute especially on fruits and veggies. I sat down with Hailey and helped her cut her sandwich into smaller pieces along with her veggies then opened her water. Just as we started to eat we heard Emmett's booming laugh as some of the older kids came in for lunch. Edward looked around until he found us then pulled up a chair and sat with us.

"Daddy aren't you going to eat?" Hailey asked.

"No daddy already ate lunch at the office remember Bella made me lunch." He answered.

"Yum it looked good." She said. "Can you make me some too Bewwa?"

I nodded as I took a bite of my sandwich. "I'll make it this weekend so daddy forgets he already had it this week."

Edward rolled his eyes before kissing me and then Hailey and getting up to go meet with Pastor Webber. After lunch I spent the afternoon helping a few more kids. One of the kids a 12 year old girl who had been struggling in school clearly was dyslexic yet some how the schools hadn't picked up on it. When her mother came to pick her up at the end of the day I told her that I believed that she had dyslexia and that she should be tested for it. With Pastor Webbers help the girl would get tested and then put into a program that would help her find a way to learn based on her needs.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Edward's case had ended up kind of ending the way he'd wanted. Instead of jail time the guy had been sent to a rehab facility where he could not check himself out. He was to remain there for a year and a half but if the doctors thought he was ready he might be out within a year. During that time it was mandatory that he go daily to their AA meetings as well as meet with counselors to help him work through his problems. His ex wife and children had also come to the hearing and agreed to do family counseling with him while he was there. Marcus had a friend who had started a construction company and was looking for someone to help him come up with the best way to keep track of supplies coming in and being used. The guy who was going into rehab had worked as a supervisor in a factory doing similar work so he had offered a job to the guy once he was sober. It was a job that he'd be able to do by computer while he was in the rehab center. Since he didn't need money while he was there the money was being put into an account that he would receive once he got out. Marcus' friend also said that if things worked out while he was in rehab that once he got out he'd hire him full time and pay him a salary on the terms that he did not drink any longer. One of the other terms was that he'd have to submit to drug testing daily and if any alcohol was present in the tests he'd be let go immediately. His ex wife was happy because she believed if he had something to look forward to like a good paying job he would work harder to get sober. She'd also told the judge that as long as he stayed sober she had no problem with their children seeing their father and that she would bring them every Saturday to visit him while he was in rehab. She also admitted that she didn't leave him because she didn't love him, she had left because she'd grown up in a house with a father who was an alcoholic and she didn't want their kids to grow up around that.

Emmett's case had also gone in his favor. When he presented the job with the law that he found the judge agreed that it applied in the case. The judge was not happy to begin with that the guy had been so underhanded to actually do the things he had just to get out of taking care of his kids. When the guy's lawyer tried to object that the companies belonged to the business partner the judge ruled that half of the companies did not belong to him therefore was not his to sign away. He ordered that half of all the companies be signed over to the ex wife and children by the end of the week or charges would be brought against him. The ex wife was in tears as the ruling was given she and her kids had ended up losing their home just days before because she couldn't make the payments. Emmett and Marcus had both called the lending bank explaining to them the circumstances that she had faced and explained that by the end of the week she would be able to pay the back payments along with the current months rent. The bank manager agreed to allow them to move back into the house as long as the payment was made by the following week. By the end of the week half the companies had been signed over and she and her kids had gone from having nothing to being half owner of several million dollar companies. The prosecutor office was able to help get her in touch with a good accountant and business manager who was able to help her with her new finances and making sure that the ex husband and business partner didn't do anything that would screw her over. The business partner hadn't known about the business manager and accountant and had tried to get her to sell the companies back for some ridiculously low amount. Emmett had heard from someone in the office that a rival businessman who already owned some stock in the company had contacted her new accountant and business manager with an offer to buy her portion of the companies. With her portions he would own more stock then the ex husband and his business partner. Turns out the ex husband had played dirty trying to force the guys companies to be shut down. He had offered her double what the companies were currently worth but in the long run he would make the money back. She'd consulted with the accountant and business manager along with asking Emmett to look over some legal documents the business man had sent to her. Between the three they had concluded that it was a pretty good deal especially since she wanted to get away from the ex husband. She had decided to sell the companies and her ex was pissed because the business man now owned the majority of the companies. Marcus was pleased with the results of both their cases and had quickly given them each another to begin working on. Jasper and I had been busy all week tutoring different kids and had been able to help most of them figure out a way to understand what they were studying. Esme and I had also discussed putting together a fundraiser to try to raise money for the club that would allow us to hire some retired teachers who would be available daily to help kids once school started. We also wanted to use some of the money to send the older kids to camp for a week at the end of the summer.

Esme and I had worked the past few weeks on the fundraiser for the Boys and Girls club. So far we'd had many big businesses and famous names respond that they would be coming to the fundraiser. We'd also had many things donated to us from Actors, Actresses, musicians, and athletes for our auction. Some of the stuff we were auctioning online and other stuff was being saved for the fundraiser which was set for a week from Saturday. Jake and Rose had donated a free complete tune up and bumper to bumper check. The total was valued at $1000 so we were auctioning it online starting at $800. Alice had donated a beautiful dress from her boutique that was totaled at $500 the dress was being saved for the actual fundraiser. The biggest thing that we had that we thought would go for a lot was donated from one of the big movie production companies. We had contacted the manager for an actor named Rob Pattinson who was had been in a movie called Bite. We'd heard that he was also a musician and wanted to see if we could get him to sign a guitar for us to auction off. When the manager had told him about the fundraiser he agreed and had told some of the other cast members who had donated several things for us to auction off. The production company had heard about the fundraiser and ended up donating to us a trip for two people to come out to the set of the next movie in the Bite Series they would both be extras in the movie as well as receive 2 tickets to the premier of the movie. Rob Pattinson and the rest of the cast of Bite had responded that they were going to come to the fundraiser party.

We had rented the BellHarborInternationalConferenceCenter which was located on the waterfront in Seattle. It offered 100,000 square feet of space featuring a 180 degree panoramic view of the Olympic Mountains, , Puget Sound's ElliotBay, and the Seattle Skyline. It was also a short walk from the Edgewater Hotel and Marriott Waterfront Hotel for anyone coming from out of town. We'd already reserved rooms for everyone at the Edgewater Hotel. Since the fundraiser was for adults Hailey was staying overnight with Leah and Nessie. Leah was taking them to the movies and out for pizza that night and then the following day she was taking them to a place in Port Angeles called Dream Playground at EricksonPark that has two area one fore 5 years old and below and one for 5 years old and above. There was also a place where they could have a picnic.

We had dropped Hailey off at Leah's apartment early Saturday morning before heading to Seattle. The girls and I were going to go to the spa before getting ready in mine and Edward's suite while Edward would get ready in Esme and Carlisle's suite. We had arrived at the hotel with enough to have a quick lunch and still have about an hour before I had to meet the girls.

"So beautiful what do you want to do for the next hour?" Edward said as he pulled me to stand between his legs as he sat on the couch in the room.

"Well I thought we could take a nap." I said with a yawn.

I hadn't wanted to sleep during the drive because it wasn't fair to Edward who had got up a half hour before me to double check that everything was packed for Hailey. I took Edwards hand and led him over to the bed and curled up while Edward set an alarm for an hour. He pulled me against his chest and within minutes we were asleep. I'd been dreaming about a little baby boy with green eyes and bronze curls when this loud pounding started. I put the baby in his crib and started searching for the pounding. It wasn't until I felt someone shaking my shoulder that I started to wake up. I turned and started running back towards my baby as he and his crib started to fade away. I reached out for him just as he disappeared.

"NO!" I screamed as I sat straight up in the bed looking around for the beautiful little boy I'd just seen.

"Bella baby are you okay?" Edward asked as his arms wrapped around me.

I blinked as I looked at him and started crying, it had all been a dream, and he wasn't real. Edward growled at the pounding on the door.

"She'll be out in a minute Alice." He yelled. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed my back.

"He was so real and then he was gone." I cried.

"Who baby?" He asked.

"Our baby." I said as I buried my face against his neck. "He had your eyes, hair color, and my dads curls."

Edward grinned as he hugged me tight. "You had a dream that we had a son?"

I nodded my head as he leaned back and wiped the tears from my face. He didn't say a world just kissed me softly.

"Soon baby… first you have to stop taking your birth control." He said.

"I could stop today." I said hopeful that he would agree.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Good. Now love you better go meet up with the girls before my sister breaks down our door."

I nodded my head and kissed him before checking my face then leaving to meet Alice.

A few hours later I'd gotten waxed, massaged, my toes and fingernails were painted pink, and my hair was pulled up and curled. We had all gone to Alice's room to get dressed and I was currently in the process of having the back of my silver dress laced up by Rose. I'd found a beautiful silver satin trumpet style strapless dress with beautiful beading. My white satin shoes had a 4 inch heel with a beautiful satin flower on the side. Esme had taken pictures of all of our dresses when we tried them on and she and Carlisle had decided to treat us with jewelry, for me she had picked out a silver bracelet with beautiful beading that matched my dress and a teardrop diamond necklace with matching earrings. I sat waiting for the others to finish getting dressed everyone looked beautiful. Alice had chose a yell chiffon one shoulder sheath dress with beautiful beading. She had small curls in her short black hair. Rosalie had found a beautiful purple sleeveless satin floor length beaded halter dress with a slit that started at mid thigh. Rose had opted to have her hair down with curls through out it. Tanya had found a darker gray taffeta trumpet style sleeveless halter dress with beading. She'd had her hair pulled completely up with small beaded combs in it. Esme had gone for a beautiful wine colored A-line sleeveless chiffon dress with a beautiful lace jacket. She too had decided to keep her hair down and curled. Gran had chose a much simpler dress it was a black A-line off the shoulder ¾ sleeve satin dress that made my gran look gorgeous. By time we met up with the guys in the lobby we'd all had a few glasses of champagne and I was already a little giggly.

The fundraiser was packed with politicians, business men and women, Seattle's wealthy families, musicians, and actors and actresses including Rob Pattinson. Rose was as cool as a cucumber while Alice was bouncing up and down wanting to run over to talk to him. Esme was currently talking with him and had promised to introduce us as soon as she was done. He'd and the other actors and actresses from Bite had shown up. Tanya nearly ran away when they headed towards us, she was a huge fan of his but was a little shy about meeting him.

"Ladies I'd like you to meet Rob Pattinson, as you know the production company has donated a trip to the set of the new movie and Rob has graciously donated a signed guitar." She said as she motioned to us. "This is my daughter Alice, my daughter-in-law Rosalie and Bella, and this is my adopted daughter Tanya."

Tanya blushed as he shook each of our hands. She stared at her hand as if she couldn't believe he'd touched her. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Rob was watching her with an amused look on his face.

"You have to excuse Tanya she's a huge fan and seems to be a little star struck." I said.

He grinned as he nodded. "Well then Tanya it would be my honor if you would dance with me?"

She squeaked in surprise and nodded her head before being led onto the dance floor. Jacob and the guys walked over as they watched her.

"Who's the guy with his paws on my little sister?" Emmett asked.

I blinked and looked at him. "That is Rob Pattinson…" Emmett had a confused look on his face. "You know he's an actor from the movie Bite."

"Ohhh. That's the chick flick about vampires? Rose is always trying to get me to watch it with her but like I want to see sparkling vampires prancing around." He laughed.

We all rolled out eyes and watched Tanya. I didn't say a word about making Edward watch the movie since all the guys seemed to be in agreement that it was a chick flick. Edward dragged me onto the floor to dance with him.

After dinner Esme started the auction. We'd managed to get so many things donated to us that we were able to bring in nearly a half a million dollars for the club. I had spent $10,000 on the guitar that was signed by Rob Pattinson and given it to Tanya because I knew how badly she had wanted it but they just didn't have the money for it. Edward had been amazing he hadn't blinked an eye as I bid on it. He on the other hand had spent $10,000 on the trip to the set and decided to give it to Alice and Tanya since they were huge fans of the movies. Rob had invited Rose and I as well but since I was teaching I couldn't take off the time plus I had Hailey to help take care of. Rose had also declined the offer since she and Jacob were working so hard with their new business that had taken off she just couldn't get away. Carlisle had given Tanya the time off and Alice had agreed that she could take off as well so in a month they would be flying out to be extras in the new movie.

By time the fundraiser was over I was ready for bed since we were getting up early to return home to pick up Hailey.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pictures are up at ewhitlock1*tumblr*com/ replace * with periods

Chapter 9

Edward was working a big case along with Marcus so he and Marcus were staying over to work with their client and he wouldn't be home until late so Haley and I decided to surprise my dad and take him out to dinner. We had just parked in the public parking outside the station when Haley started to open her door.

"Haley, please wait for me to come open your door, there are too many cars coming and going." I said.

She huffed but nodded. I knew she was excited to go in and see Charlie. He had been working extra helping the chief of police in Port Angeles with a case. I helped her out of the car before locking the door and leading her inside. James my dads deputy waved to Haley as she ran past into Charlie's office only stopping long enough to knock and make sure she could come inside.

"Hi Bella, how are you doing?" James asked as I stopped at his desk.

"Good, how are you and Laurent?" I asked.

James had gone to high school with us and got into some trouble in his senior year, my dad had busted him. He had been on his own for a year and had lost his job when the owner of the restaurant he worked at decided to close down and move closer to their children. James got caught shop lifting food from our only grocery store. When my dad got to the store and talked to James, he had talked the owner store not to press charges and to let my dad handle things. My dad made him come and do odd jobs at the station and paid him out of his own pocket. James decided after a while that he wanted to follow in my fathers footsteps, so my father paid for him to go to the police academy in Seattle and gave him a job when he finished. James was very loyal to my father and quickly moved up the ladder, he was now my dad's right hand man. My father was grooming him to take over for him whenever he decided it was time to retire. James had told my father a few years after he started working that he was gay and had started dating a guy named Laurent. Laurent was from France but had moved to Port Angeles and opened a French restaurant. He'd become very successful and James had met him at the restaurant when he stopped for lunch while shopping for furniture for his new apartment. They'd been dating for several years and had bought a house in Forks. They had got married in 2012 when same sex marriage became legal in Washington. They had interviewed with several adoption agencies but so far, they hadn't been approved. A friend of Marcus' had suggested they look into adopting from another country since they weren't having luck here. Marcus had donated his services to work through all the legal matters that would come with them adopting from another country.

"We're doing great. We've been approved to adopt a little girl from the Philippines. Laurent and I are actually leaving Monday to go over to get her. She's 3 month old and we've named her Isabel." He said as he handed me a picture.

I grinned at the picture then at him. "She's gorgeous." The little girl was asleep in the picture, but she had a head full of black hair and a cute little pink band with a flower around her head.

I wished him a safe trip before joining Haley and my father in his office. Haley was sitting on his desk telling him about what she was going to eat at the diner.

Edward and Marcus' case had gone well and they'd been able to get their client full custody of her children as well as the house and child support. Since they didn't have another case Marcus had given Edward the rest of the week off. Unfortunately we hadn't got to enjoy it, Friday morning Jessica's parents had called telling Edward they were in town for a couple days and wanted him to bring Haley to Port Angeles so they could see her. Lunch hadn't gone well, we'd been enjoying our lunch when Haley's grandmother excused herself for a few minutes only to come back with Jessica. Edward was pissed because Jessica had agreed to stay out of Haley's life.

Flashback –

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward growled at Jessica.

Haley looked at Edward then Jessica. "Daddy you said a bad word." When he didn't answer she looked at me. "Bewwa who is that?"

Her grandmother grinned. "This is your mommy."

"No she not, Bewwa's my mommy." Haley said.

Edward's face was turning red as he glared at Jessica and her mother. He growled from between this teeth. "Bella please take Haley to the car."

"But she hasn't finished eating yet and she hasn't even had time to visit with us or Jessica." Her grandma said.

"And you won't be visiting her anytime soon after this stunt." He growled. "I've told you over and over that Jessica gave up her rights to be part of Haley's life when she asked for money to sign over her rights. Since you can't respect that you can not see her until you get it through your head." He said.

End Flashback-

Haley and I were just heading out of the diner when he caught up to us. I knew if I'd heard the whole conversation that Haley had too. We figured that she would ask about it but the only thing she had said was that she didn't like the lady with her grandmother because she was not her mommy and that she didn't want to see her grandmother because she kept showing her pictures of the lady telling her that she was her mommy. We hadn't heard from her grandparents since and Edward didn't expect that we would since they didn't get their way.


	11. Chapter 10

EPOV

It had been months since Jessica's parents had pulled their little stunt of showing up with her; Marcus had double checked all of my paperwork and reassured Bella and I that Jessica could not come back and try to get any rights to Hailey. Since the whole ordeal Hailey had started calling Bella mommy all the time and we'd started paperwork for Bella to adopt her legally.

Bella and Jasper had been busy the past two weeks getting their classrooms ready since school was starting back up soon. Hailey was disappointed that Bella was going to be gone along with myself, but she was happy because we had hired Sue Clearwater to watch her during the day. Hailey had got close to Sue over the last month because Charlie and Sue had started dating so they had been spending a lot of time with Hailey.

Jessica wasn't the only wannabe mother who showed up in town; a week ago, Renee showed up at Charlie's office demanding to see Bella. Of course, he had thrown her out and told her to leave town, but apparently, she's been around town asking about Bella. No one had given her any information but Forks was a small town and she was bound to find her eventually. Bella was torn between wanting to find out what Renee wanted and to find out why she left her as a baby. On the other hand, Bella didn't want to know the answer.

I'd been working with Caius on a pending kidnap case. We were working on getting all our information together to convict a man named Phil Dwyer. Charlie and the Chief of Police in Port Angeles had worked together over the past two months to bring him in. He was smug but liked to talk so getting a conviction wouldn't be hard except that his lawyer was trying to make it out that Charlie had forced him to talk and denied his right to a lawyer. Of course, the whole thing had been recorded but they were trying to say that the videos had been edited.

"Shit! Cullen get in here!" Caius yelled from his office across from mine.

I got up and walked across the hall to his office. "What's going on?"

"Close the door." He said before motioning to a chair across from his desk.

I closed the door then slid into the chair waiting for him to tell me what was going on. He sat down behind his desk and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I just got off the phone with Charlie. As you know Phil Dwyer was being transported to Port Angeles today." He said. "There was an accident with the transporter bus and he's gone."

I drew in a deep breath and sat back in my chair. This was horrible. The chances of catching him a second time here was slim because if he was smart he was on his way away from Port Angeles.

"Charlie and the Port Angeles police chief have put a call in to have the check points around the area and they are putting up check points at all the main roads out of Washington. Hopefully they'll catch him before he leaves the state." He said.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" I asked.

"We keep working on our case and we add charges for fleeing custody to them." He said.

I doubted that Phil would stay in the area but one thing was for sure I was not letting Hailey out of my sight. I called Bella and told her what was going on and she promised to be with Hailey at all times when she was outside. I then called and let Pastor Webber know too so that they could keep an eye on the kids at the Center. I just hoped that Charlie would catch him quick and we could get him in prison before an other kids went missing. I doubted next time the kid would be coming back alive.


	12. Chapter 11

BPOV

Phil Dwyer was still at large; my dad had left James in charge in town while he worked in Port Angeles. It was tough on James working overtime along with the other guys to cover for my dad. James had it especially tough because he and Laurent had just got their daughter home finally. Luckily, Laurent was able to call on a friend of his to come and fill in at the restaurant so that he had more time at home with their daughter when James had to work late. Everyone in town was extra careful because no one knew where Phil was and everyone was worried he'd abduct another kid. Seattle and some of the other big cities had joined in the search; however, they had more crime so they didn't have as many guys to spare for the search.

Hailey jumped up and ran towards the door as the doorbell rang. She knew better then to open the door and we'd made sure to remind her recently not to talk to strangers or answer the door. Charlie on one of his days off had gone to the school and talked to the kids about the dangers of talking to strangers and what to do if they tried to get them to go with them.

"Mommy there's a lady at the door." She said as she peaked out the window next to the door.

"Hailey go back into the living room please." I said waiting until she was gone before opening the door. "Can I help you?" I looked at the woman on the other side. She had brown hair and was about as tall as I was. She looked to be in her early 50's or so.

She grinned at me and her face wrinkled some. "My goodness you're all grown up aren't you."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm your mother of course." She said.

I blinked for a moment wondering if it was possible. My egg donor as I thought of her was the same age as my dad but this woman looked ten years older then him. "I'm sorry I don't know who you think you are but my father and grandmother are the only mothers I know."

"Mommy whose that?" Hailey asked from the hallway.

"No one baby go back in and watch your cartoons we'll have a snack in a minute." I said as I watched her retreat back into the living room.

Luckily, Edward was pulling into the drive way as I turned my attention back to Renee. "I'm going to ask this only once and then I want you to leave and not come back. Why are you here?"

She glanced at the car as Edward pulled into the garage then looked back at me. "I just wanted to see you."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Cut the crap Renee what do you want? You've never once tried to contact me before so why is now different?"

"Fine, I was hoping you could help me out I have a lot of medical bills and times are hard and I know that Charlie and your grandmother would have made sure you had an inheritance." She said.

I laughed in her face as I heard Edward coming in through the door from the garage into the kitchen. "You must be out of your mind. You need to leave and stay off my property before I call my dad and have you arrested for trespassing."

She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "You need to reconsider your answer. That's a cute little girl you have in there would be terrible if Phil Dwyer found out where she lived."

I growled and lunged out the door and tackled her down the stairs just as Edward was coming towards us. I'd forgot that everyone was coming over and barely noticed cars pulling into the driveway until I heard my fathers voice. Edward was trying to pull me off her as she tried to fight me off her. He finally managed to pick me up while Rosalie and Alice rushed inside to keep Hailey occupied.

"Let me go Edward! I'm going to beat the hell out of that bitch!" I kicked my feet trying to get free.

My gran was on her phone apparently with James asking for him to come down in a cruiser. My dad was glaring at Renee as she sat up.

"What the hell are you doing here Renee? I told you to leave town." He growled.

Edward was still trying to calm me down. "Baby you need to calm down."

"No! She said that she would tell Phil Dwyer where Hailey was." I growled getting pissed again. "I'm going to rip your hair out you bitch!"

Edward and my dad growled. James pulled in front of the house. Once he got out of the car he jogged over to us.

"What's up Charlie?" He asked.

"Take this piece of trash into custody." He growled.

"What! She attacked me she should be going to jail." Renee screamed.

"I believe you're trespassing. And hold her for questioning on the Phil Dwyer case. Seems she threatened that he would find my granddaughter so she must know where he is." My dad said.

James read her, her rights and handcuffed her before taking her to his cruiser. He looked pissed off that she had threatened Hailey. Obviously having a daughter of his own now he could definitely relate to being protective.

CPOV

We'd finished dinner a couple hours now and I finally went into the station after calling Mitch the chief of police in Port Angeles. He met me at the station along with several of his guys. We figured that if she knew something she was going to jail and we were not taking the chance that she got away. I threw a folder down on the table as I sat down in front of Renee.

"Where is he hiding?" I asked.

She sat with one arm folded against her chest the other she held up as she studied her nails like she was bored. "Don't know who you're talking about Charlie. Sorry."

"The hell you don't. Why else would you threaten my granddaughter?" I growled.

"Oh that? I was just trying to scare her into giving me some money." She said.

"Bullshit. Right now Mitch's boys are going through your records and we will find a connection to him and when we do you're going to jail as an accomplice." I said as we stood up. "So when you want to cut the shit we'll be back otherwise I hope you enjoy prison." I said as we hit the door. I turned around and looked at her. "By the way you look like shit."


End file.
